


We work in the darkness to serve the light

by disaster_top



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Adam shows up a little later, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Assassin's Creed AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy, Emerald is a little shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homoerotic subtext, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutilation, Protective Blake Belladonna, Raven is not that much of an asshole, Ruby is pure, Sword fighting but gay, Weiss Needs a Hug too actually, Weiss provides, What else is new, Winter is a good sister, but not too much, i guess, i think, kind of, kind of slow burn, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: Despite her young age, Blake Belladonna is one of the most feared assassins in Remnant. She has succeeded where a number of her predecessors have failed but her latest mission seems to be more than she can handle.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. The beginning

Have you ever wished that you were normal? That you were just another meaningless body on Earth, with no motive or worth?

Maybe if I was normal and simply blended with the crowd, I wouldn’t have suffered so much. People like to say that I have a ‘gift’, that is at least what my parents called it. Until they were killed by the Templars.

The Creed calls it a ‘semblance’, a skill only acquired by the strongest assassins in their ranks. After learning of my ability and the death of my parents, the Creed took me in and trained me, hoping to make me into a Master Assassin to fight against the Templars.

There is one thing that sets me apart from most of the assassins though.

I am a Faunus.

The assassins do not care about this fact, they embrace it, there are a few other Faunus who are part of the Creed, as well but some of my Faunus traits make it hard to not be immediately recognized by Templars.

One of the Faunus here is a monkey Faunus and the only noticeable trait that he has is a tail. His name is Sun and he was one of my first friends in this forsaken world. Luckily, he does not get sent out on infiltration missions that often, so he does not need to worry about hiding his tail that often.

The same can be said about Velvet, a rabbit Faunus with rabbit ears that flopped over her head. She is our data and information specialist, so she does not need to worry at all about hiding during the rare missions she is assigned to. Even if someone did attempt to hurt her, her mate, Coco, would immediately attack anyone who ever dared approach Velvet with any ill will.

I, unfortunately, am a cat Faunus with rather noticeable cat ears atop my head. I am usually sent on infiltration and information gathering missions, so I am forced to hide my ears one way or another. Some say that my amber eyes are also a Faunus trait, as well as my near addiction to fish which Sun never fails to tease me about.

I am lucky enough to be sent on missions alone most of the time, and if not, I am always partnered with a high-ranking assassin, giving no chance for mistakes. The Creed knows better than to assign me some rookie who has barely used a hook blade.

A few weeks ago, the Creed decided to send me on an infiltration mission along with Ruby Rose, a new assassin who had been labeled a prodigy by the Creed and who was the sister of Yang Xiao Long. I had the honor of working with Yang a handful of times, so I could imagine the pressure that was put on Ruby’s shoulders.

We were told to infiltrate the Templars lair in the center of Atlas, supposedly where the Schnee family resides.

The mission was simple, get in, befriend the guards and get the Schnee heiress out.

The Creed did not expect any problems. They were, after all, sending one of their best assassins along with a prodigal rookie, what could go wrong?

It seemed that the Creed had not counted on me growing a little too attached to the Schnee heiress, not even I expected such an outcome.

This mission was the start of a downhill spiral of negative events that truly pushed me to my limit. But before I get into that, maybe I should explain what happened to me these past few weeks.

***-***-***

Blake was rudely awoken from her nap by a loud yell.

“Blake!!!! Get up, your mission is today!!”

The Faunus growled as she pulled her cloak over her head. “Not now Yang…”

The busty blonde laughed, pulling the covers off of the obstinate Faunus. “Come on kitty cat, my sister is waiting for you in the meeting room.” Blake pulled herself out of her bed, falling onto the floor with a thud.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the cat Faunus’s motionless body when Blake remained lying on the ground. “Are you planning on getting up any time soon?”

“Dunno,” Blake mumbled tiredly, rolling onto her back to send Yang a sleepy grin.

“Come on, up you get…” Yang groaned as she lifted Blake from the ground. The Faunus let her whole weight fall onto Yang’s shoulder, she smirked when she heard Yang curse under her breath. “C’mon Blakey, help me out here.” Blake shrugged, lifting herself off of Yang’s shoulder in one swift movement. “Whatever let’s go.”

“Oh, so now you want to move?” Yang asked. Blake hummed. “Yang, I just came back from a mission. I’m exhausted.” Yang snickered. “Yeah? I heard that you ran into a little trouble on the way back.” Blake shrugged. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Yang followed Blake down the halls of the assassin’s hideout as the black-haired Faunus sped down the halls

“Hey! Blake, slow down a little.” Blake turned to stare at her partner. “Yang is your sister easy to work with?”

Yang shrugged, scratching the back of her head. “Well, I mean…She is easily excited so you know, she’s a little loud but overall she’s a good kid.”

“Does she follow directions?” Blake pressed.

“I mean…If she trusts the person…” Yang mumbled. Blake sighed deeply, rubbing her head in frustration. Yang patted her back soothingly. “You’ll be alright Blakey, she knows that you are friends with me so you’re good.”

“Master Belladonna!”

Blake turned in the direction of the voice as one of the Creed’s younger assassins ran towards her.

“What is it Jaune?” The blond boy paused to catch his breath, bowing slightly before speaking to Blake. “Master Ozpin wants you to meet your mission partner in the garden, get your weapons and disguise then begin the mission as soon as possible.”

Blake nodded. “Tell Master Ozpin that we will be on our way by dusk.”

“Of course, Master Belladonna, Master Xiao Long. I shall take my leave.”

“Hey, Jaune!” The boy turned, halting his run down the hall. Yang grinned at him. “I heard about your last mission, nice going!” Jaune smiled when Blake too offered a smile and a nod. “Thank you.”

“Go tell Nora that she still owes me five akça,” Yang added as the blond boy was about to leave. Jaune laughed, nodding his head before taking off down the corridor.

Blake immediately started walking to the garden. When they finally entered the garden, Yang pushed Blake into one of the bushes surrounding them.

“Yang!!!”

Two voices yelled out, one in excitement and the other in anger. Ruby forced herself to remain calm as she watched the interaction between her sister and her new partner.

Blake jumped out of the bushes, tackling Yang to the ground and pinning her there. “You will pay for that Xiao Long.” Yang giggled, mockingly speaking in a high pitched voice. “Why! Master Belladonna, how forward of you! I never knew you held such feelings for my beautiful self.”

Blake scoffed, pulling Yang to her feet as she stood. “Whatever. Don’t embarrass me any more than you already have.”

Yang snickered as Blake clasped Ruby’s shoulder and brought a closed fist against her sternum. “Greetings, I am Master assassin Blake Belladonna and you?”

Ruby smiled brightly. “Hey, I’m Ruby Rose, Master Ozpin’s apprentice…But you can call me Ruby.” Blake nodded. “Then you may refer to me as Blake.”

“Geez, stop sounding like you have a stick up your ass,” Blake growled as Yang wrapped an arm around her. “This is what the Creed calls politeness Yang, you should try it sometime”. Yang gasped in offense.

Ruby chuckled at the look of indignation on Yang’s face. “Hey!!! That’s mean. I was just going to wish you good luck on your mission but whatever.” Blake smirked. “I’m sorry Yang.”

The blond waved her apology off. “Yeah, whatever you say, Belladonna. I’m off to bug Nora. Have fun on your mission and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Yang exclaimed, waving at the two assassins before walking away.

Blake turned towards Ruby, ignoring Yang’s comment. “Shall we go? We have yet to prepare.” Ruby nodded, following Blake into the armory.

Blake immediately went for her weapon, Gambol Shroud, which was sitting against the wall with several daggers that she had collected over the years. She also grabbed a Shamshir along with several poison darts and small knives.

Ruby already had Crescent Rose strapped to her back, so she elected to grab a few bombs and an orange dagger that Yang had given to her as a gift.

“Are you skilled enough with using bombs?” Ruby jumped, turning towards Blake in surprise. “Y…Yes.” Blake chuckled, trying to put the young assassin at ease. “I guess one of us needs to be here.” Blake chucked two bombs at the small girl.

“What are these?” Ruby asked, noticing that these bombs seemed different than the ones she was used to seeing and using.

“You’ve never used this kind of bomb, have you? It’s a mixture of Mistral gunpowder, salt, and small lethal steel bullets…” Blake explained.

“Bullets?”

Blake shrugged before continuing. “It’s wrapped inside of a leather pouch, it explodes upon contact with the ground so please do not drop it.” Ruby looked at the bombs in her hand in amazement.

“…Really?” Blake nodded in amusement. “Yes, now before you do anything I would suggest you hide them or secure them to the bottom of your satchel.” Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

“Now, do you have your disguise ready?” Ruby paused, earning a sigh from Blake.

The Faunus grabbed one of the two bundles and handed it to Ruby. “Put this on, Yang made sure that I picked something that you would be comfortable with.”

“Oh, thank you.” Ruby headed off to one of the corners of the room to change.

Blake shrugged, tugging her cloak off as she pulled a black robe over her head before securing a belt around her waist to hold a dark leather waist cape over her thigh. She placed her knives and poison darts in a strap that began from the top of her right shoulder, looping down to the left side of her waist before ending around her right shoulder.

She hid Gambol Shroud behind her, strapping it against her back with her belt. The Shamshir found its place at her waist along with two vials of medicine.

Ruby was dressed in a similar style, only her color palette centered around red and black instead of purple and blue. Crescent rose was put in its resting form and was slung over the girl’s shoulder.

The Faunus turned towards Ruby expectantly. “Are you ready to head out?” Ruby nodded, smiling happily as she followed Blake to the gates of the Creeds hideout.

Blake nodded towards the guard posted at the entrance. “No trouble tonight Sun?” The blonde monkey Faunus shrugged. “No one walks by here anymore, so Nora went to go get a card game.”

“Good luck with that, if you see Ozpin tell him that I left.” Sun grinned. “No problem, Coco and Velvet should be hanging around the Bazar so…”

Blake snorted. “You want me to annoy them, don’t you?” Sun smirked, trying to look innocent. “No, they’re on a date and I do not want to face an angry Coco. Just say hi to them and tell Coco that Ozpin has an assassination for her to carry out within the next week.”

“Sure thing, I’ll tell her that you said that.” Sun frowned. “How did you make that sound threatening?” Blake shrugged. “Talent.”

Sun laughed. “Right, have fun don’t die, and make ‘em scream.” Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Blake simply chuckled. “You know that I always make them scream Sun.”

Blake and Ruby pulled on their hood before walking out the gate in silence. They made their way towards the center of Atlas in search of the Bazar. Ruby followed after Blake as the Faunus weaved between people.

When they finally found the Bazar, Blake looked up and recognized the long rabbit ears that could be seen above the crowd. “Velvet!” She called out.

The rabbit Faunus turned towards them and pulled on Coco’s sleeve to get her attention. Coco waved at them before moving towards the duo. “Hey Blakey! Off to another mission I see.” Blake nodded. “Infiltration, keep your voice down Coco.”

Coco laughed. “Aw, is someone annoyed that they didn’t get to rest before getting another mission?”

Blake scoffed quietly. “We can’t all have someone as cute as Velvet to come home to when we’re done with missions. Either way, Sun said that Ozpin wants you to carry out a job for him.”

Coco sighed. “Right, thanks for telling me. And by the way, Ozpin has Sustrai scouting one of the Schnee kids so if you see her don’t blow her cover.” Blake gave them a salute before walking past them towards the Templar controlled area of the city.

“Um, Blake…”

“What is it?”

Ruby pointed forwards. Blake brought her attention back to the road in front of her, there was the gate into the Templars domain. A patrol made their rounds around the den every ten minutes, on top of that, five guards were always posted at the front of the gate, allowing a few people in while shooing others away with their guns.

Blake brought her finger to her lips, warning Ruby to remain quiet. Ruby watched as Blake signaled towards a group of dancers who immediately made their way towards them.

A tall woman with white hair stepped forward. Ruby gasped when she finally recognized who it was. Winter Schnee, the disgraced daughter of the Schnee family!

Blake chuckled. “You look ridiculous.” Winter glared at the dark-haired assassin. “Watch your tongue, Belladonna, you’re lucky that I am helping you right now.” Blake bowed deeply. “Of course, your royal highness, how undignified of me.”

Winter shook her head. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ruby frowned. “Wait, why is Winter helping us kidnap her sister?” Blake groaned, rubbing her forehead tiredly. “I forgot to inform you, my apologies. Winter wants her sister to be free from her father’s control, so she has agreed to help me.”

Winter frowned, gesturing towards Ruby. “And this is?” Blake raised an eyebrow at the older Schnee. “This is Ruby Rose, the Creed assigned me a partner for this mission.”

Winter nodded, handing them outfits. “Put these on, we don’t have much time.” Blake slipped the gown on after pulling her robe off, Ruby did the same. “Get in the middle, try to dance, and blend with the others and I’ll get you two inside unharmed.”

Blake pulled Ruby in between the five other dancers as Winter walked towards the guards.

“Miss Schnee, it is an honor.” Both guards bowed down as Winter stood in front of them. Apparently Winter was still held in high regard to the Templars.

“I am here with the entertainment for tonight’s feast.” Winter gestured towards the dancers behind her.

The guards frowned. “We were not aware that entertainment was being provided by you.” Winter chuckled. “Okay, you caught me. These are actually for Whitley.”

“Why would…” Winter got closer to them and whispered. “He can have fun with them.” The guards nodded, both of them smirking as they let them in.

As soon as they were inside, Winter brought them behind the den and motioned for them to take off the gowns. “Thank you for the help, Winter,” Blake said, genuinely grateful for the Schnees help.

Winter nodded stiffly. “Just get my sister out safely.”

Blake nodded, pulling her dark robes back on. She grabbed Ruby’s arm and pulled her behind one of the bushes as Winter and the other dancers entered the estate.

“We’re going in through the roof okay?” Ruby nodded. “I’ll pose as one of the servants and you will be one of the guards, alright?” Blake explained. Ruby nodded again. The Faunus sighed deeply before placing a comforting hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I’ve been rather cold to you, good luck.”

Ruby was left alone as Blake used her hook blade to propel herself towards the windows of the second floor. A smile lit up her face as she finally registered the words that had been spoken to her, Blake did not hate her, she was sorry for the way she had treated her.

Blake silently entered the third floor of the building, slipping behind one of the pillars as a group of guards hurried past her.

A servant eventually came walking down the hallway, carrying an armful of towels.

The cat Faunus grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind the pillar. She knocked him out, quickly changing into his clothes, grabbing the towels, and making her way down the hall.

She made sure to secure a turban around her head to hide her cat ears.

When Blake passed a few other servants, one made her way towards her. “Hey, are you new?” The woman asked, looking her over.

Blake nodded silently. Glancing down at the towels, the servant groaned. “Oh, your unlucky soul, you have to deal with the Ice queen on your first day.”

Blake frowned, feigning ignorance. “Ice queen?”

“Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee fortune.” Another servant added.

Blake forced herself to contain her smile, the closer she was to her target the better.

She forced out a sigh. “Well, I suppose I will have to get out quickly.” The servant chuckled sadly. “I wish you luck, she enjoys pestering new servants so that they know their place.” Blake feigned a scared expression. “Hopefully, luck is on my side today and she leaves me alone.”

The servant smiled at her. “Yeah, hopefully. You can join us for lunch when you’re free.” Blake nodded, smiling back at the woman. “Of course, thank you.”

Blake resumed her journey through the hall, searching for the Schnee heiress’s room.

She eventually found a door with a guard posted at each side of the door. “Are you the new servant?” One of the guards asked, staring at her calmly. Blake nodded. “Is this Miss Schnee’s room?” The guards nodded. “Good luck.”

Blake knocked on the door cautiously.

“Enter.”

The guard to her right gave her a pat on the back before opening the door for her. Blake took one step into the room when the door was slammed behind her.

Turning to face the room, Blake was met with the scowling face of one Weiss Schnee. She tried not to stare at the scar on the woman’s eye and spoke. “Good evening Miss Schnee, I am here with towels that you may need.” The heiress narrowed her piercing blue eyes at her. “I don’t remember asking for new towels…”

Blake froze, had she already blown her cover? This was a new record.

Weiss sighed, gesturing towards the desk in the corner of the room. “But I suppose this shows that you think ahead, even for a new servant. Thank you, leave them on the chair.” Blake contained her sigh of relief, placing the stack of towels on the chair near the Schnee’s bed. “Will that be all Miss?”

Weiss shook her head and commanded. “No, sit down, please.” Blake, despite her irritation with taking orders from a Schnee, sat on the floor, looking up at Weiss expectantly. Weiss raised an eyebrow. “I meant on a chair.”

Blake stood, sitting on a chair in front of the heiress. “May I know your name?” Blake cleared her throat. “Kalah Belladonna.”

Weiss paused, where had she heard that name before?

Blake was internally panicking, she was not supposed to give Weiss her last name! What was wrong with her? The Creed was going to kill her when they found out…If they found out…

“Well, Kalah Belladonna, nice to meet you.”

“It is an honor to help serve you, Miss Schnee.” Weiss sighed. “May I confess something to you, Kalah?”

“Of course, Miss Schnee.”

“I despise being called Miss Schnee.”

Blake paused, thinking over her next comment“What would you like me to call you then?” Weiss pondered for a moment. “When my father is not around you may call me Weiss.”

“Of course, Weiss.”

“Thank you for understanding Kalah.”

“Anytime.”

The heiress smiled slightly. “Very well, would you walk with me?” Blake gulped before nodding. “Come along Kalah, I would like to show you the garden.” Blake followed after Weiss.

The guards sent her a look of disbelief as they walked out of the room.

Blake looked around as she walked behind the Schnee heiress. As they made their way into the garden, Weiss led them towards one of the stone benches. Blake sat down on the grass, admiring its light green color.

Weiss raised an eyebrow but did not comment as she sat down on the bench.

Blake chuckled as a dove settled itself on her shoulder, she ran a finger over its head as the bird gently pecked her cheek.

Weiss watched in astonishment. “Are you not afraid that it will peck your eye out?” Blake laughed. “It has no reason to do so, it will not do anything harmful.” Weiss frowned. “…Interesting, animals do not like me much.”

Blake was about to make a comment about the Faunus before halting, she was supposed to get closer to the heir, not farther. “Well, maybe we should start with this.”

Weiss shrieked as Blake brought the bird closer to her. “Get it away from me! I order you to stop!”

Blake paused, running a finger over the bird’s head. “Look, she’s just a little bird, she won’t hurt you.” Weiss stopped moving as Blake placed the bird on her extended hand. Weiss held her breath, waiting for the bird to peck her eyes out but nothing happened.

She calmed, bringing her other hand up to pet the bird's head. It rubbed itself into her fingers, looking for more comfort. “See? Harmless.” Blake added, Weiss frowned. “I could have you executed for this.” 

Blake paused, feigning uncertainty. “You wouldn’t…Would you?” As if Blake wouldn’t have enough time to escape if Weiss called the guards over.

Weiss sighed. “I suppose not, as long as you do not do that ever again.” Blake nodded. “Of course, my apologies Weiss…” Weiss handed the bird back to Blake, wiping her hands on her skirt as the bird nestled itself against Blake’s cheek.

Blake brought the bird down onto her knee, letting it pick at her fingers. Weiss’s eyes never left the bird, still afraid that it was going to up and attack her. Blake smiled warmly at the bird, chuckling as she felt it settle atop her turban covered head

“Are you aware that the thing is dirtying your turban?”

Blake shrugged. “I can wash it later.” Weiss frowned, moving closer to Blake’s level. “Why are you being so understanding and kind to me?”

“I…”

Weiss cut her off. “I know what the servants say about me behind my back, unkind statements, false rumors, lies to put it simply.” Blake forced a gulp as Weiss trained her ice blue eyes on her. It was so easy to play the part of the nervous servant. “So, why are you being nice to me?”

Blake sighed, fiddling with her fingers. “I do not think that you are a bad person, you have been raised in such a way that the attitude you possess is the only thing that will allow you to survive in this environment.” Weiss raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear such an in-depth analysis of her character coming from a simple servant.

“You are far smarter than the other servants.”

Blake frowned before answering, making sure that she seemed confused to the heiress. “...Thank you?” Weiss chuckled mirthlessly. “You don’t need to sound so surprised, you are pleasant company.”

Blake paused, that was unexpected but that would at least make her mission a little easier. “Would you like to go explore the city?” Blake asked. Weiss raised an eyebrow. “You do know that my father does not like when I go outside?”

“Oh…” Well, that was expected.

What Blake did not expect was the statement that followed. “Come to my room at dusk, you shall accompany me outside.”

At least then, Blake didn’t have to hide her surprise. She nodded slightly. “Of course Weiss.”

Blake led Weiss back to her room, bowing before she left. She glanced around the courtyard, recognizing Ruby standing against one of the pillars.

She approached her silently, stopping at her side. “Have you made any progress?” Ruby shook her head. “All I’ve found out is that Lord Schnee wants to marry his daughter off to Maxwell Heid.”

Blake grimaced. “The fifty-year-old man who is responsible for the death of over forty of our assassins?” Ruby nodded.

“He’s technically forty but yeah. We need to get her out in the next two weeks at the latest.” The little assassin stressed. Blake did a double-take. “He would not marry his daughter off already?”

“No, his son is planning a coup to take power. But we need to make sure the Schnee heiress is out of here when it happens since she may be killed during the coup.”

Blake pondered. “This could work in our favor, I’ve heard that the Schnee siblings get along well. Maybe we could ask for his help to put him as ruler of the Empire while Winter stays in the military and Weiss can be safe with the Creed.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, a grin present on her face. “Weiss? Are you that familiar with her?”

“I…”

“Sorry sorry…” Ruby laughed.

“We’ll wait a few days, get closer to Weiss then we will contact Winter about her brother.” Ruby nodded. “Sure, we meet her again in a day right?” Blake grunted in acknowledgment, walking past Ruby towards the servant quarters.

Ruby watched as Blake walked away, she had expected her partner to be happy about the news, with Whitley helping them there would be no chance for the mission to fail...Right?

Blake stormed through the halls of the den, concealing the annoyance she was feeling at her current situation. Blake growled as she passed a group of guards.

Their mission had just become infinitely more difficult since now they were on a deadline. And if Weiss got caught in the crossfires of Whitley’s coup and died or got hurt that could very well mean that Winter will send the full power of the Atlesian military against the Creed.

And that would mean the end for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> I don't have a specific updating schedule for this fic so updates may seem random and all over the place but I will try not to forget about this story.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby snoops, Weiss and Blake spend time together and Blake saves Weiss from an assassination attempt. (Oh the irony)

Ruby silently walked through the hallways of the den. Thankfully, as a guard, no one questioned her presence near the Schnees quarters in the middle of the night.

Apparently, Whitley had gone with Winter into the city, why they chose this time to go? Ruby didn’t know, but it offered her the perfect opportunity to snoop around in Whitley’s room.

Ruby cautiously pushed the door to Whitley’s room open. Looking around, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn’t see anyone in the room. Ruby did a little twirl, celebrating her small victory before she started going through stuff.

She had barely touched the handle of one of the drawers when a voice rang out from behind her.

“And what exactly are you searching for, Red?”

Ruby yelped, grabbing Crescent Rose and aiming it at the sound of the voice, which was conveniently shrouded in shadow.

A chuckle was heard from the corner of the room and the glow of two blood-red eyes could be distinguished from the darkness.

“I don’t suppose you’ll just walk away from here will you?” Ruby shook her head in confusion. “Show yourself, coward!” The person scoffed before stepping out of the shadows. Ruby had to take a double-take as she took in the form of the person in the room.

Well, first of all, it was a woman, she didn’t seem to be much older than her but Ruby couldn’t really tell.

The woman’s short green hair framed her face perfectly and her dark skin seemed to shine in the moonlight. The one slightly unnerving feature that the woman possessed were her eyes, they were blood red like her uncle Qrow’s eyes.

And Raven’s.

“Listen, I don’t really want to fight you so how about you tell me what you were looking for and leave?” Ruby was about to retort but something caught her eye. A symbol, of sorts, was present on the woman’s arm and the collar around her neck.

The Creed’s insignia.

Ruby quickly put her hands up, nudging the armor on her chest to the side. “Wait, wait, wait. Are you with the Creed?” The woman raised an eyebrow, eyes trailing down Ruby’s form, lingering on the Creed symbol present on Crescent Rose, before staring at her in question.

Ruby tilted her head slightly. “Who are you?” The woman shrugged. “I should be asking you that The Creed doesn’t send out rookies to do jobs like this. Though I guess I can tell you who I am, I’m Master assassin Sustrai, and you are?”

Sustrai? Wasn’t that the name of the assassin Coco mentioned? She was going to have to report this to Blake.

“Ruby, Ruby Rose. But if you’re a master why haven’t I ever seen you at the den?” Emerald chuckled. “I was posted in Mistral and now I’m here, that’s all the information you’re getting Red.”

In the blink of an eye, Emerald had Ruby pinned to the wall. Ruby tried to pull her wrists from Emerald’s grip but the woman’s hold was like steel. “Now then Red, care to tell me what you are doing here?”

“I...I was sent on a mission by Master Ozpin.” Ruby let out nervously. Emerald sneered in disbelief. “Him? He wouldn’t send a rookie alone on a mission in the middle of one of the Templars den, who else is here with you?”

Ruby gulped. “You should understand that I can’t just tell you who is here with m-” Emerald gripped the back of Ruby’s head, her other hand still tightly holding Ruby’s wrists against the wall.

“Now listen here Red,” Emerald whispered threateningly. “I’m going to give you one last chance to tell me who is in cahoots with you before I turn you in to the Templars. Got it?”

Ruby blushed, turning away from her captor due to the sudden proximity of their faces. “Belladonna.” Emerald sniggered .“Come again?”

“My partner is Master Belladonna,” Ruby repeated.

Emerald shook her head in disbelief. “Belladonna wouldn’t agree to be partnered with a rookie, she works best alone anyway.” Ruby chuckled nervously. “Well, she works with my sister a lot so I guess I was an exception.” Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Sister?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, Yang Xiao Long.”

“Wait! You’re her sister?” Emerald exclaimed, “The one who snuck the corgi into the armory?” Ruby smiled fondly at the memory, at least before reality kicked in. “So, what are you going to do?”

Emerald shrugged. “Explain to me what exactly was your mission, then I’m going to have to speak to Belladonna. Where is she anyway?”

Ruby refrained from sighing in relief when Emerald let her wrists free. “Uh...She was posing as one of the Schnee heiress’s servants.” Emerald hummed in acknowledgment. “And what was your mission?”

“Get the Schnee heiress out.” Emerald raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? What does Ozpin want with her?” Ruby shrugged. “We are just following orders, your guess is as good as mine. Why are you here?”

Emerald scoffed. “I can’t tell you that Red, confidentiality, and all.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “And what proof do I have that you’re not actually working with the Templars?” Emerald shrugged. “Tell Belladonna that I want to see her in the courtyard tomorrow at dawn. Hope you have a nice night Ruby Rose.”

Ruby tried to chase after Emerald but the girl seemed to have vanished into the darkness.

***-***-***

While Ruby was busy snooping, Blake had been mentally preparing for her secret outing with Weiss.

She needed to make sure that Weiss was safe and protected while outside of the den and she couldn’t let them be caught outside. God knows how many people wanted the Schnee heiress dead.

Blake waited for the guards to change shifts before acting.

She climbed through the window into Weiss’s room and simply waved when she saw the heiress stare at her in disbelief.

“What are you doing? I was simply going to go outside and look for you! Did the guards see you?!” Weiss shrieked.

Blake chuckled. “I’m sorry princess, I was planning on surprising you.” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Blake skeptically. “And how exactly do you plan for us to get down Kalah?”

“Well, you can always jump down I suppose,” Blake mumbled. Weiss huffed, grabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. She looked at Blake stiffly. “Very well, shall we go then?”

Blake chuckled before descending from the window down to the ground. The heiress’s room was on the third floor so the drop was maybe a little high for Weiss but to Blake it was nothing.

The Faunus dropped down from the window, landing with a soft thump onto the grass. Weiss stared at Blake wide-eyed before hissing. “Do you expect me to jump? Are you insane?”

Blake chuckled lightly. “I swear that I will catch you, Weiss, trust me.” Weiss paused, looking down at Blake before nodding.

Weiss reluctantly slid down the windowsill of her room, shutting her eyes tightly when she had to let go. Blake caught her with ease and helped her regain her footing.

“Are you okay Miss Schnee?” Blake asked. Weiss cleared her throat. “Yes, and I have told you already that you may call me Weiss.”

Blake chuckled, holding her hand out towards Weiss. “Shall we then Weiss?”

Weiss nodded, hiding her smile as she accepted Blake’s outstretched hand. “Yes, lead the way Kalah.”

***-***-***

Despite how late it was, the city of Atlas was still as illuminated as ever. Merchants were still in their shops, helping any customers that entered.

Blake led Weiss to one of the small food booths and sat at a table.

Weiss looked around at the booth, crinkling her nose slightly when she saw the amount of Faunus around them.

“Would you like anything in particular, Weiss?” Blake asked, hiding the annoyance that she felt. Weiss cleared her throat. “Well, what would you recommend?” Blake took a look at the menu. “Well, I would suggest getting the steamed sea bass with vegetables, the flavor isn’t too strong but it tastes absolutely divine.”

Weiss hummed. “I will take that into consideration. Thank you, Kalah.”

A wolf Faunus nervously walked up to them and asked to take their order.

Blake smiled politely at the woman and spoke. “I would like to have the spiced Halibut on skewers and a glass of lemon water please.” The waitress nodded, writing the order down before turning towards Weiss. The nervousness that the waitress felt was clearly shown on her face, though the folded ears above her head were also a clear indicator. “And you Miss? What would you like?”

Weiss sniffed. “I would like the steamed sea bass with vegetables and a glass of Mistralian red wine.” The Faunus nodded. “Very well, I’ll be back with your orders shortly.”

Blake sent the server an understanding smile before she left. Weiss sighed. “I can’t understand how any of you feel at ease around that.”

“What do you mean?” Blake forced out calmly. Weiss waved her hand around unhelpfully. “Well, the Faunus are nothing but a bunch of criminals. They should all be under watch to keep us safe.”

Blake forced her anger down and clenched her fist. “I don’t believe that Weiss, they are not all bad, and treating them as such will only make the situation worse.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you sympathize with them?” Blake leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms defiantly. “The issue is the White Fang Weiss, not the Faunus. Think of it from their perspective. How would you like being judged for something you cannot control and the actions of a minority?”

“I suppose you do have a point.” Weiss relented. “However, as a Schnee, being around a Faunus is too dangerous.” Blake could understand that since it was most likely true.

They talked until the food arrived. Blake hid her confusion when she spotted that their server had changed. Blake identified the server as a snake Faunus thanks to the scale patterns on the server’s cheek. The server was about to turn around and leave but Blake grabbed his arm. “Stop right there.” She growled.

Weiss was about to take a sip from her glass of wine when Blake stopped her. “What are you doing Kalah?!”

Blake ignored her protests and held the glass of red wine. She stared at the server and stressed her question. “What is this?”

The Faunus nervously looked at the glass and said. “Atlesian red wine. Why do you-”

His words were cut off by Blake slamming his face against the floor. “Liar.” She hissed. The people around them began gathering around, wondering what all the commotion was about.

“Leave me alone! This is assault!” The server yelled. Blake sneered. “The lady ordered Mistralian red wine, as a server you should know this. Now, what is in this glass?”

“Red wine, get off me already you crazy bit-” The man shrieked in pain when Blake dribbled some of the content of the glass onto the skin of his hand.

Weiss gasped, in horror when she saw the red liquid begin to burn the man’s hand. The Faunus screamed louder as smoke began to peel off the skin from his knuckle. Blake glanced at the wound, blood was beginning to spurt out of the man's skin as the content of the glass sizzled.

Poison then, the strong kind.

Blake turned towards the people around them, eyeing one of the servers who was standing in fear. “Make sure this man is arrested. He attempted to poison someone. And this is not the harmless kind, this poison was meant to inflict serious pain on its consumer.” Blake stood, placing the glass delicately back on the table.

She grabbed a few coins from her pouch and handed them to the server. “I am sorry for the trouble, we will be going now.”

Blake held Weiss’s hand and led the heiress away.

Weiss remained silent as they approached the Templar den. “Kalah, what was that?”

“An assassination attempt Weiss. And it nearly succeeded too.” Blake muttered, sneaking Weiss into the den unnoticed and walking over to the window of the heiress’s room.

When Blake had safely brought Weiss back into her room the heiress suddenly choked back a sob. Blake walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. Weiss sobbed as the events of that night caught up to her. “Nothing happened Weiss, as long as you are here or are outside with someone no harm will come to you. I promise.” Blake said, gently cradling the heiress’s head against her shoulder.

“Kalah, can you please leave me alone for now?” Weiss mumbled tiredly.

Blake nodded, helping the heiress into her bed before waving. “I hope you feel better soon Weiss. I am truly sorry that I dragged you outside and caused this mess.” Blake carefully climbed out the window, but instead of going back onto the ground, she climbed up to the roof of the building.

She pulled herself up onto one of the beams surrounding the roof and sat, staring at the moon and stars. Blake had managed to get closer to the Schnee heiress but at what cost? Now, most of the people at the booth know that she helped Weiss out of the den and that she saved the heiress from death.

Hopefully Ruby wouldn’t blow their cover anytime soon but Blake got the feeling that in this situation, she was the one most likely to blow their cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions feel free to comment!


	3. A crack in the glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake formulates a plan with Emerald and pays Weiss a visit.

Ruby waited until the early morning to tell Blake about her new acquaintance. She made sure to bring Blake to a secluded area before talking.

“Blake, you know that assassin that Coco said was here as well?” Blake nodded, raising an eyebrow at the girl. “Why? Was she compromised?”

Ruby laughed nervously. “Well, she knows that we’re here and she wanted to meet with you today.”

“...And where is she? Did she tell you where she wanted to meet me?” Blake asked. Ruby could see the fabric of the Faunus’ turban move, most likely meaning that the Faunus was definitely unhappy with these turn of events.

Ruby began. “Well, actually-”

“Heyo!” A voice said from behind Ruby.

The apprentice jumped in fright, squealing as she moved closer to Blake. The Faunus, for her part, simply nodded at the figure. “I suppose you are Master Sustrai? I will ask you to please refrain from startling my partner.”

Emerald grinned. “Of course, my apologies Master Belladonna. I just remembered that I never gave Red an actual time and place for a meeting so here I am.”

Blake hummed. “Of course, and I suppose you wanted to talk about working together to further our missions?” The green-haired assassin nodded. “I guess you could put it that way.” Emerald gestured towards Ruby. “Should Red be here for the explanation?”

“No, Ruby, do you mind leaving us. What I will be explaining to Master Sustrai you already know.” Ruby paused. “Uh, sure? I’ll just...go back to my post.”

Blake waited for Ruby to be out of earshot before turning back towards Emerald. “ Now, tell me exactly what you were sent here to do.” Emerald chuckled. “Straight to the point, I like that. Well, I was just sent her to scout out any loose ends that could be exploited-”

“And you found one?” Blake cut in impatiently. Emerald huffed. “Yeah, I did. The son, Whitley, we could use his help.”

Blake nodded. “I agree but we need to get Weiss out before the coup happens.” Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Huh. And why is that?”

“If Weiss gets hurt, Winter may turn on us. We cannot let that happen.” Blake said. Emerald began pacing. “So, we need the son to properly carry out a coup against Jacques Schnee and get the Empire. And in the middle of all this, you want us to get the younger sister out unharmed?”

Blake nodded. “Basically, it is possible-”

Emerald held a hand up. “Oh, I’m not saying it isn’t. With our skill and Red’s help, we can definitely carry out this mission and be done in a week or two. My concern here is whether or not the heiress will cause trouble.”

Blake frowned. “What do you mean?” Emerald held her hands up. “Look, Belladonna, bare with me here. Say that we attempt to sneak the Schnee heiress out of the den without being detected, which we can easily do, but while we are about to succeed the heiress yells for help, what then?”

“We kill any and all guards who come to stop us,” Blake responded firmly. Emerald snickered. “Wow, I personally have no issue with killing but Ozpin will not be happy, neither will Glynda. And I’m pretty sure Red has never seen a dead body before.”

Emerald watched as the Faunus’s face contorted in annoyance. “Look, let’s take an extra two or three days to warm the heiress to the idea of escaping okay? If we tell her that her sister wants her out she may listen I’m just saying that we need to be careful and not get ahead of ourselves alright?”

Blake nodded stiffly. “If things go according to plan we will have authority across Vale and Atlas. Whitley will be in charge of the Schne Empire, Winter will have an elevated status in the Atletian military and Weiss will be safe with the Creed.”

Emerald snorted. “I see what you mean, the brother has the Empire, the sister is in the army and you get to keep Weiss all to yourself.” Blake scowled. “I would mind your tongue Sustrai. You might have risen to the title of Master Assassin but none of us have forgotten what you have done.”

“Hmm, so it seems,” Emerald muttered, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. “And what exactly do you have to say to me about my past Belladonna. If my memory serves correctly, I don’t think you're in any position to lecture me about my past actions.”

Blake’s ears twitched under her turban as she grits her teeth. “Perhaps, but I would suggest you not judge me for actions that you are familiar with.” Emerald chuckled. “Of course, sorry about that. Anyways, are we at an agreement?” Blake nodded. “You will keep aiding Whitley in his coup while I make sure Weiss will be okay when we have to get her out of here.”

“Good girl, see ya!” Emerald exclaimed, sending a salute towards Blake before leaving.

The cat Faunus sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes tiredly. At least she and Sustrai had come to an understanding.

Blake spotted Ruby in a crowd of guards near the garden and headed over to her. “Excuse me, I need to speak with you for a moment.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she turned back to the other guards. “I’ll be back in a second.” One of the guards sent Ruby a coy smirk. “Hmm, don’t worry. Take all the time you need.”

Blake internally gagged as she and Ruby headed towards the edge of the garden. “So, what did you and Sustrai talk about?” Blake cleared her throat. “Well, we have a plan set in motion. All we need you to do is scout out the best escape routes. You will remember what routes are open and at what time they are clear of any guards and report back to me okay?”

Ruby nodded. “That shouldn’t be too bad. All the guards change shifts at dawn and dusk.” Blake hummed. “So if we kill a group of guards early in the morning they will not be replaced until later that night and that could be used as an escape route, provided that no patrols pass through that area.”

“Uh, yeah basically. I’ll make sure to keep notes of what places could be considered as escape routes.” Ruby said. Blake nodded in appreciation. “Good, that is all.”

Blake nodded at Ruby before heading towards the servant’s quarters, the best way to get information was to mingle with the crowd after all.

“Look who survived the ice queen on their first day.” One of the servants exclaimed happily as Blake entered the quarters.

The cat Faunus chuckled. “She was not that bad, though I could do with a little less glaring.”

A servant with long red hair that Blake did not recognize approached her. “I hope you are doing well, the first few days are always the worst for new workers. My name is Violet by the way.” Blake smiled at the woman. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kalah. I would say I have been doing quite well these past few days.”

Violet chuckled. “Of course, this place is always so dark and gloomy.”

“That’s Yusuf’s fault and you know it.” Another servant said, laughing under their breath. “Shut up Leyla!” Yusuf yelled.

Blake smiled lightly. It seemed that the people here still had spirit and enjoyed their work. “Well, I am glad that I can turn to you if anything happens,” Blake said.

Yusuf cooed. “She’s absolutely adorable, can we keep her?” Violet chuckled. “We look out for our own Kalah and you are no exception.” Blake nodded in appreciation. “Thank you. Now, what do you do for fun when you aren’t working?”

Leyla grabbed a chess set and placed it on the table in the center of the room. “We play chess and have fun beating Yusuf’s ass.”

Blake saw Violet stifle her laughter as Yusuf gasped in offense. “The score stands at 70 to 69 so you don’t have any reason to brag Ley!”

“Whatever Yusuf. So Kalah, care for a friendly game of chess?” Blake nodded. “I am a little rusty but I suppose I could play.” Blake sat on the chair facing Leyla, taking the black chess pieces.

Leyla cheered. “That’s the spirit, I’ll move first.”

Blake spent the rest of her morning and afternoon playing chess with the servants and listening to stories from those who had worked at the den for years.

Apparently, there was a passageway in Whitley’s room that led under the den and into a bunker of sorts. Most of the servants speculated that there were things hidden down there such as unstoppable weapons and cures to nearly all diseases.

If only that were true.

Blake marked that information down for her to deal with at a later date, for now, she already had a mission to fulfill.

The Faunus carefully approached Weiss’ room, carrying a tray of food. The guards allowed her to enter the room before closing the door behind her.

“Miss Schnee, I am here with your meal,” Blake called. Looking around for the heiress.

Weiss walked back into the room from her position on the balcony. She scanned the food on the tray before nodding towards the small table near the window. “You can leave it there, I’ll eat it later.”

Blake nodded, delicately placing the tray on the table. She paused before leaving. “Weiss, are you alright after yesterday?”

Weiss’s shoulders shook as she inhaled sharply. “Listen Kalah, I appreciate what you did for me yesterday, but that event hammered in some facts that I had been taking for granted.” Blake remained quiet as Weiss spoke. “You may think of this as a coward’s words but I am safe here. As soon as I step out of this den I will be hunted by others so that I can be used against my father. I cannot risk that again."

“I understand Weiss, and I am sorry for dragging you into trouble,” Blake said softly, bowing.

Weiss shook her head. “It is fine Kalah, you did not plan the assassination attempt and you also saved my life. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Blake smiled kindly at Weiss. “Thank you, I will refrain from inviting you outside the den again, but I do not think you should swear off going outside just yet.”

“You may be right.” Weiss sighed. Sitting on her bed. “This place can seem like a prison at times.”

Blake cleared her throat. “Perhaps, if you'd want, I can teach you a few defense techniques? That way you will not be at the mercy of your aggressors.” Weiss smiled in appreciation. “That is kind of you Kalah, I will think about it. You are dismissed.”

“Of course, have a nice day Weiss,” Blake said before exiting the room.

The assassin grit her teeth as she tried to contain her anger. If Weiss felt that way about leaving the den there was no way she would ever accept leaving to go to the Creed. It would take a while to get Weiss comfortable with going out of the den, which means they would have to push back the coup by a few weeks most likely.

But if she was able to train Weiss a little and teach her how to use a hidden blade then not only would the heiress be able to protect herself but they would also not need to teach her the basics when she starts training with the Creed.

Blake nodded to herself. It didn’t matter that it would take longer to get Weiss comfortable with leaving the den, by saving her life she had won the heiress’ trust and that would make her task infinitely easier.

***-***-***

“So, you believe the assassins have infiltrated the den?” Jacques Schnee asked the figure that was stood in front of his desk.

“Yes, I received information that the heiress was missing from her room last night and that three servants were not at their posts during that time.” The figure answered in a low voice. Jacques hummed. “And do you have the names of these servants?” The figure shook their head. “Not yet, but my informant is finding the names as we speak.”

“Good, I hope, for your sake, that this information is correct. If it gets out that I apprehended the wrong person I could face serious charges.” Jacques stated calmly, eyes boring holes into the person before him.

The person shook their head. “You do not need to worry My lord, I have it all under control.” Jacques stood. “I hope you are right, you are dismissed. The next time I see you here you better have the names of those three servants.”

“Of course My lord, I shall take my leave.” The figure muttered, bowing low before swiftly exiting the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These OC's are my pride and joy.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake begins teaching Weiss self-defense while Emerald keeps digging a deeper hole for herself.

“So you want me to get Whitley to push back the coup?”

Emerald asked incredulously, her voice echoing in the almost empty supply room. Blake nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Yes, Weiss is not ready to go outside and we need to delay the coup.” The green-haired assassin hissed, facepalming in annoyance. “How long do you need?”

“A week?” Blake stated. Emerald glanced up at the Faunus in surprise. “Only a week? Damn Belladonna. I thought you were going to ask me for a solid month or something.” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Will that be a problem?” Emerald put her hands up in surrender. “Of course not. Though I need to ask, why do you need extra time?” The Faunus remained still, staring at Emerald with a deadpan look.

“...You do not need to know.” She finally muttered.

Emerald smirked. “Well, as long as it makes our missions easier I’m down. Also, do you know any of the servants here?”

Blake tilted her head in confusion. “Why do you want to know?” She asked. Emerald rolled her eyes, repeating her earlier words to her. “You don’t need to know.” Blake shrugged. “Fair enough. I only know three as of now.”

“Names Belladonna, I need their names.” Emerald pressed, snapping her fingers impatient. Blake sighed heavily before complying. “Yusuf, Leyla, and Violet.”

Emerald grinned. “Thanks for the info, Belladonna. By the way, Whitley wants to meet with you to discuss the coup.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And when does he want to meet?” The dark-skinned assassin shrugged. “In three days, I’ll take you to the designated location.” Blake nodded, already reaching for the door handle. “Very well, we will meet again in three days then correct?” Emerald nodded, waving jokingly at the Faunus. “Have fun with the Schnee, Belladonna.”

It took all of the dark-haired Faunus's self-control to not slam the door shut as she exited. That woman was going to be the death of her, Blake swore under her breath.

Ruby peeled herself off of the wall she had been leaning against to follow Blake, as the Faunus began walking. “Did it go well?” Ruby asked nervously. Blake sighed, waving an arm around vaguely. “You can say that. We have an extra week to fully prepare for the coup which is honestly more than I expected.”

Ruby smiled, bouncing happily. “So the mission is going along nicely?” Blake smiled slightly, looking down at her partner. “Yes, I would say that everything is coming together rather nicely. You have been a big help too, Ruby.”

“Yay!” Ruby exclaimed in excitement. “Maybe Master Ozpin will finally make me an official assassin after this!” Blake chuckled lowly. “I have no doubt he will, I’ll vouch for you even.”

“You will?” Ruby asked with starry eyes. Blake nodded. “Of course, you have been a big help to me and I’m sure that the Creed will value you more after this.” Blake patted Ruby’s head affectionately. “Even you’ve begun to grow on me.”

Ruby blushed. “T-Thank you. I’m gonna go back to my post now.”

Blake chuckled to herself as she watched the little apprentice run back to her post outside the den. It was refreshing to be partnered with someone who was so unused to compliments, it allowed Blake to feel less awkward when giving them.

The cat Faunus quickly climbed to the top of the highest point of the den, making sure that she was not detected by the guards. Once at the top she stood, eyes closed, and let the wind blow across her face. She smiled, to Blake, this was the best feeling in the world. It was so freeing to just be able to stand and feel the wind blowing beside you.

Blake opened her eyes and sat on the edge of the tiled roof, looking over the city of Atlas. Almost every building was white and blue around her, making the whole city seem like snow. It was fitting Blake supposed, the emblem of the Schnee Empire was a snowflake after all.

She spent a good hour just laying on the roof, taking in the warmth of the sun before deciding to get back down on the ground and get to work.

Blake pushed into the kitchen and was immediately handed a tray of food and ordered to bring it to Weiss. Blake internally frowned, did Weiss never eat with her sibling or was everyone in the Schnee family just really distant?

The Faunus had barely gotten within five feet of Weiss’s quarters when said heiress burst out of the room, wearing clothing that Blake guessed was supposed to be casual for Weiss and a sword attached to her belt.

The heiress nodded at Blake. “Good, you’re here Kalah. Shall we go?” Blake paused in confusion. “Uh, go where Miss Schnee?” Weiss raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you not remember what we discussed yesterday?”

Recognition dawned on Blake and she nodded. “Of course, I remember.” Weiss hummed. “Good, let’s go then.”

“Miss Schnee, we cannot let you go with-” One of the guards posted at Weiss began. Weiss sent him a scalding glare. “I would mind your tone. If it is such a problem you two can accompany us and stand guard I suppose.” Weiss didn’t wait for a response and gestured for Blake to follow her through the halls of the building.

Blake readjusted her grip on the food tray and followed after the heiress. She could hear the rushed shuffling sound of the guards following after them.

Weiss eventually led Blake to a large room in the center of the den. The assassin eyed the weapons on the wall and the large, barren area in the center that resembled a training field. The heiress took the tray from Blake and placed it on one of the tables near the wall.

Weiss glared at the two guards. “You two can still do your job from outside, go!” The guards scrambled back to heed the heiress’ command. “These are our training grounds. This is where you will aid me in...learning how to properly defend myself.” Weiss explained stiffly.

The Faunus nodded. “This will suffice. Will you be training in that?” She asked, gesturing towards the skirt the heiress was wearing. Weiss frowned, crossing her arms in front of herself defiantly. “Why? Is there something wrong with my outfit?”

Blake cleared her throat. “Well, I would think normal trousers and a shirt would be better for fighting. A skirt can be rather uncom-”

“It’s a combat skirt.” Weiss retorted icily. Blake pursed her lips as she nodded. “If you are comfortable then I don’t really have any place to judge. Now, what do you already know about armed fighting?”

Weiss gestured to the rapier at her side. “I am well versed in fencing but I think that is the extent of my skills.” Blake shook her head. “That is alright. The fact that you know fencing puts you at an advantage.”

Blake walked over to one of the racks that held swords on them and grabbed one. She spun the rapier in her hand before pointing it to Weiss. “Care for a little match, Weiss? Just to test out your skill.”

The heiress smirked, grabbing hold of her rapier and holding it near her, pointed towards the floor. “If you wish to lose, Kalah.” Blake grinned. “I wouldn’t be too overconfident, Weiss, that’s the first thing people can use to overpower you.”

“En guard,” Weiss said, ignoring Blake’s taunt. The Faunus held her rapier in front of her, keeping her eyes trained on Weiss’s blue ones, daring the heiress to attack first.

Weiss eventually got tired of waiting and swung for Blake’s stomach. The assassin moved her rapier to counter Weiss’s attack. “A frontal attack? That is rather daring.” Blake stated coolly. The heiress smirked up at her. “That was just a warning shot, no one goes all out without testing the prowess of their opponent.”

Blake hid her surprise as she jumped back from Weiss. The cat Faunus narrowed her eyes, observing her opponent carefully. Weiss seemed to be completely in her element with the rapier, confidence was oozing out of the girl as she held her rapier out towards Blake threateningly. The assassin frowned when she stared at the scar on the heiress’s right eye, something was off about it.

Weiss parried Blake’s next attack easily before countering it with her own attack. Blake contained her smirk, the heiress had done exactly what Blake had wanted her to do. Blake ducked down under Weiss’s attack, aiming a punch at the heiress’s right side.

The punch connected and Weiss let out a yell as she backed away from Blake, an arm going to her side to soothe the pain. Blake didn’t let Weiss recuperate and immediately went in for another attack.

Weiss panicked when she saw Blake’s rapier aiming for her right side again. She brought her rapier up to block the hit but instead of connecting with Blake’s sword, the rapier was forced out of her hands as the tip of a sword expertly slid between her fingers.

Blake grabbed hold of Weiss’ rapier as it dropped to the ground. The assassin offered a coy smile and held up both swords. “Does this mean that I win?” Weiss nodded begrudgingly. “May I have my rapier back please?”

The Faunus handed Weiss her weapon. “Well, you are definitely skilled with that so maybe we should work on a more discreet fighting technique.” Weiss nodded. “Can you answer this for me though. How did you beat me? You clearly aren’t that experienced when it comes to fencing so how did you beat me?”

“Well, one thing that I will be teaching you is to properly observe your enemy. I noticed your right eye has a scar on it so I tested out a theory.” Blake didn’t miss the way the heiress tensed up when she mentioned the scar on her eye. “I attacked your right side with a punch rather than with my sword and realized that your reaction was delayed, then I feigned an attack at your sides and you tried to block me. There again, your reaction was delayed.”

Understanding began to dawn on Weiss’s face. “So you disarmed me because you knew that my reaction to any attack on my right side would be impaired by my weakened eyesight?” Blake nodded. “Yes, it was clear that you still maintained most of your field of vision on your right eye but it is hard for it to see things as quickly as your left eye.”

Weiss hummed. “I see, interesting.”

Blake went to the weapon rack and pulled down a pair of stiletto daggers. She held them up towards Weiss, amusement clear in her eyes. “Are you ready for your training then princess?”

***-***-***

Emerald walked through the nearly empty streets of Atlas as the moon took the place of the sun in the sky. The shops and restaurants around her were empty as well, barely anyone came to this part of Atlas anyway.

She pushed through the doors of a pub and immediately went to the bar. The bartender, a grey-haired man, stood behind the counter cleaning glasses. As soon as he saw Emerald a lazy smirk found its place onto his face.

“Hey Emmy, what can I get you today?” Emerald rolled her eyes, tossing a few coins onto the bar table. “The strongest drink you have, I don’t want to even remember my name by the end of tonight Merc.”

Mercury grinned his hands already in the midst of mixing her drink. “Ooh, what happened Emmy? Have you finally reached the end of your rope with those hooded do-gooders?” Emerald groaned. “No, I’m meeting someone here and I don’t know if I can deal with it.” Mercury handed Emerald her drink and pointed towards the dark corner of the pub. “She’s waiting for you so I’d suggest you take a long drink of that and start acting like a normal human being, while you’re with her at least.”

Emerald flipped him off before walking towards the table in the corner of the pub. A woman was already sitting at the table, nursing a red cocktail. The green-haired assassin sat at the table, making sure to hide her nervousness with a long gulp from her drink.

The woman’s orange eyes gazed at her, a slow smirk forming on her face. “Hello Emerald, it’s nice to see you here.” Emerald scoffed. “Cut the shit Cinder, you called me here, now what do you want?” Cinder narrowed her eyes. “Are you having second thoughts, Emerald? Because if you are-”

“No, calm down.” Emerald hissed under her breath. “I don’t know why you would think that but no, I’m not having second thoughts. Now, what do you want?” Cinder leaned forward, Emerald's eyes were immediately drawn to the woman's cleavage, and judging by the smirk on Cinder's face that was exactly what she had wanted Emerald's eyes to focus on. “I need names, the names of the servants who were missing during Schnee's escapade last night.” Emerald nodded, tearing her eyes away from Cinder's cleavage. “Okay, fine. Their names are Céline, Leyla, and Violet, happy?” Cinder smiled coyly at Emerald, leaning her head against her hand. “You should know that it takes more than that to make me happy Emerald.”

The dark-skinned assassin looked away from the woman. “Are we done here?” Cinder looked Emerald up and down curiously. “We could be…”

Emerald was already on her feet before Cinder could finish her sentence. Unluckily for her, Cinder had anticipated her move. Cinder grabbed one of Emerald’s hands and pulled the girl closer to her. “But I would rather we continue on from here, the night is young after all.” Emerald gulped as Cinder purred in her ear. “Uh, I need to...Work, yeah work. I’m not done with certain things.” Emerald stuttered out.

“Pity. You were fun to have in bed Emerald, I would like to perhaps revisit that first night.” Cinder said smoothly, clucking her tongue in disappointment. Emerald bit her tongue, forcing herself not to move or say anything.

Cinder sighed heavily. “But I suppose work always comes first in our line of business. Nevertheless, I am sure I can find some time where we can have fun. You can go Emerald, and make sure you keep searching for that pesky assassin.” Cinder offered Emerald a kiss that left the green-haired assassins head spinning before she left.

Emerald ran a hand through her hair in disbelief and muttered to herself. “This mission better work.” As she downed the remaining content of her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions or would just like to ask a question feel free to leave a comment!


	5. The calm before the blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss basically asks Blake out and Blake apparently needs a whole chapter to mentally prepare herself.

“Stop, you’re doing this wrong.”

“How am I doing anything wrong?”

Blake sighed tiredly before walking towards Weiss and holding the heiress’s hand that was gripping a dagger.

They were both in the training room again for Weiss’s second official self-defense lesson, if you could even call it that.

The Faunus rearranged Weiss’s grip on the dagger. “You’re holding it like you would a rapier. A dagger weighs more than a rapier so you need a tighter grip on the handle okay?” Blake specified.

“I understand if this is hard for you but you must remember to grip the handle tighter or someone could easily disarm you alright?” Weiss nodded, adjusting her grip on the dagger. “Okay.” Blake nodded, backing away and holding her own dagger in her hand. “Now, I will go in for a slow attack and you must try to counter it alright?”

Weiss nodded, bringing both of her hands forward in a defense position. Blake eyed the heiress’s stance, deeming it good enough before charging. She brought her dagger down towards her opponent’s left side and was pleased when Weiss immediately countered the attack, sure Blake wasn’t going in with her full strength but the fact that Weiss was able to stop her attack meant that she was improving.

“Good, remember to keep your grip firm.” Blake praised, backing away from the heiress. Weiss offered a small smile before launching her own attack on Blake.

The assassin swiftly ducked under Weiss’s arm and brought her arm around the heiress’s neck, effectively putting her in a headlock.

“You are in a rather...precarious position now Weiss. What do you think you should do?” Blake asked, making sure to keep her hold around Weiss’s neck a little loose. Weiss brought the tip of her dagger to Blake’s side. “I can do this right? If I stab you here it could make you loosen your grip or even back up, right?”

Blake hummed in though. “Yes, that is something you could do. But you could also bring your head back and hit my nose, stunning me would allow you to turn in my grip and stab one of my vital organs.”

The Faunus let go of the heiress and backed away. “I think that’s enough for today, you did really well Weiss.” Blake smiled down at Weiss, reaching to take the dagger from the heiress’s hand.

“I suppose I have you to thank for that, you are a good teacher Kalah,” Weiss replied, handing Blake her dagger. The Faunus went to place the daggers back on the weapon rack. “You don’t need to thank me, Weiss, I was getting a little rusty with my form anyways.”

Weiss went to sit on one of the benches and gestured for Blake to join her. Blake sat on the bench near the heiress and leaned back against the wall. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Weiss spoke.

“Kalah, I hope you don’t mind me asking but where did you learn to fight like that? I have never seen the guards here fight the way you do.” Blake pursed her lips in thought. What answer could she give the heiress without giving herself away?

“I had a rough time growing up. Where I’m from you’re either prey or the predator so my parents taught me how to hold my own in a fight.” Blake said. That was close to the truth but Weiss would never be able to conclude what she was from that explanation.

Weiss tilted her head in interest. “Really? Where did you grow up?” The heiress asked. “Vale,” Blake answered bluntly.

“I see, sorry if I pried too much,” Weiss muttered lowly. Blake shook her head. “It’s fine, just brings back some memories. Anyways, what is the great Weiss Schnee going to be doing for the rest of this fine day?”

Weiss jokingly shoved Blake’s shoulders, laughing. “Don’t say it like that, you’re making me seem like some kind of priss.” Blake brought a hand to her chest in shock. “You mean you aren’t a priss?”

“Stop!” Weiss exclaimed. Blake laughed. “Sorry, so what are you doing?”

Weiss sighed. “My father organized a party today, he wants me to meet Maxwell Heid.” Blake bit her tongue to contain the angry remark that was about to slip out. “I see...Would you like me to accompany you to this party?”

“That’s rather forward of you Kalah…” Weiss started but Blake cut in frantically. “Not as your partner, I meant that I could dress like a noble, get in, and simply be a familiar face to you in the crowd.” Weiss stopped to think, having Kalah with her at the party could potentially keep suitors away and she would also have someone to speak with during the party.

Weiss nervously looked up at Blake. “If it isn’t too much of a hassle, I would be happy if you could accompany me to the party Kalah.” Blake smiled. “I would be honored to accompany you, Weiss, just tell me at what time it starts and I’ll be there.”

“At sundown but-”

Blake was already out the door before Weiss could finish her sentence. The heiress sat on the bench a little longer after Blake left, content with just absorbing the silence of the room.

***-***-***

“So let me get this straight Blakey, you want to risk sneaking into a Schnee party just to spend time with Weiss Schnee? Even though that’s not part of your mission? And I thought I was the raunchy one.”

Blake groaned, letting her head fall onto the table between her and the ever-living hazard to her health, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang patted Blake’s head affectionately. “Don’t be like that Blake, if you want to go for the Schnee heiress I will support you unconditionally,” Blake whined. “No, it’s not for that Yang! I need to get closer to her and accompanying her to this clearly means a lot to her.”

“Uhu, that’s a load of bull and you know it,” Yang stated bluntly. “You know you like her but you’re too afraid to do anything about it because of what happened-”

Blake slammed her hand on the table and growled at Yang. “Do not bring that up, Yang. He has nothing to do with this.” Yang leaned forwards. “Then why are you afraid of getting close to the heiress?” Blake’s eye twitched. “I am not afraid, this is an important mission and I cannot fail.”

“Mmh, that’s your head speaking. What does your heart say?” Blake threw her head back in annoyance. “We can’t all be love nymphs, Yang. I have more important things to worry about than romance.” Yang held her hands up in surrender. “Okay fair enough. Now how do you plan on getting into this party? Blake shrugged. “I’ll just put on expensive clothes and bribe a noble, easy enough.” Yang laughed. “Of course. So how is my sister doing?”

“She’s doing great, she’s better than I expected.” Yang grinned. “What did you expect when she’s related to Yang ‘the best’ Xiao Long?” Blake raised an eyebrow. “I have never heard anyone call you that but okay.

Yang pouted. “Why must you crush my dreams that way Blakey.” Blake rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea. “If anyone is going to be nicknamed 'the best' it would be Pyrrha. How are the others by the way?”

“It’s awful!” Yang whined. “Now that I have a break I have to deal with Nora’s constant pinning for Ren and Jaune being so oblivious of the fact that Pyrrha freaking Nikos likes him.” Blake chuckled. “Oh really? Have they not gotten together yet?” Yang groaned. “No, and it’s so annoying to sit between them. I’d rather sit with Sun and Velvet, at least they got off their asses and asked their crushes out.” Blake hummed, drinking more of her tea. “And you? Who has the great Yang Xiao Long taken to bed lately?”

“No one,” Yang stated. “I’m gonna take a break from the one-night stand thing and find myself a keeper,” Blake raised an eyebrow. “Ooh, sounds serious,” Yang smirked. “Don’t worry kitty, you’re the only one-night stand I still talk to.”

Blake groaned. “Don’t remind me. We were both drunk out of our minds.” Yang shrugged. “Yep, but still you’re like...My best friend.” Blake laughed. “To be Yang’s best friend, what a badge of honor.”

“Shut up you fucking alley cat,” Yang muttered in annoyance. Blake stood, placing a few coins on the table. “I should go, it’s almost sundown.” Yang looked up at the darkening sky in surprise. “Oh shit! I didn’t know it was that late already. Enjoy your dance, Blake.” Blake offered the blonde a hug. “Well, enjoy being surrounded by pinning idiots. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again but it was nice seeing you.” Yang cooed. “Aw, it was nice seeing you too Blakey. I gotta go though. Good look with your mission!”

The Faunus waved as Yang left. When the blonde was gone Blake turned and began making her way back towards the den. First things first she needed an outfit, then she could worry about getting into the party.

***-***-***

When Ruby was told that she would be going on an undercover mission with one of the best assassins the Creed had to offer she definitely did not expect to be helping said assassin pick out clothes for a party dance thing.

Blake had been trying on different outfit combinations and showing them to Ruby, asking for the girl’s opinion. So far the room was a mess and Blake had yet to find an acceptable outfit. The Faunus was standing in front of a closet, staring at the clothes that she had, muttering to herself.

“Step aside,” Ruby said, pushing Blake out of the way and rifling through the clothes inside the closet. She grabbed a white button-up along with a black vest and a black tailcoat and shoved the clothes into Blake’s arms before grabbing black trousers and a purple tie and placing them in Blake’s arms as well.

Ruby directed the Faunus to the bathroom. “Go in and change into that then come out so that I can see what you look like.” Blake nodded before complying.

The young assassin sat on the bed in the room and waited for Blake to be done changing. A few minutes later Blake exited the bathroom wearing the clothes Ruby had chosen. “Is it okay?” She asked, nervously fiddling with the sides of her tailcoat. Ruby smiled up at her, placing a hat atop Blake’s head. “You look nice, are you ready to go?”

Blake nodded, making sure that the blades attached to her wrists were functional. “Yes, I’m sorry I won’t be able to get you inside.” Ruby shrugged. “It’s fine, I don’t like parties anyway. Large crowds in general just freak me out. My shift starts soon so I’m gonna go, enjoy the party!”

The Faunus watched Ruby leave with mixed feelings. Should she really go to the party? There wasn’t anything of value waiting for her there…

But she had promised Weiss she would be there.

Blake shook her head and headed towards the entrance to the hall of the den, where the party would take place.

She could see guests showing a piece of paper to the guards stationed at the doors, obviously the invitation letters, but how would she even get one?

Blake walked over to a group of girls who looked to be no older than eighteen. She cleared her throat. “Uh, excuse me, ladies. Where exactly are you going dressed like that?” One of the girls, the one with brown hair gave Blake a once over. “We were invited to the party here, why are you asking?”

Blake rubbed the back of her neck, feigning embarrassment. “Well, you are all dressed so beautifully that I had to wonder if you were angels.” Maybe she was laying it on a bit too thick? The girls seemed to be pleased with the comment though. “You look rather dashing yourself, will we see you inside as well?” The Faunus chuckled sheepishly. “Well, you see, my brother was supposed to come with me but he fell ill and he also seemed to have misplaced my invitation. So would it be alright if I enter with you ladies?”

She made sure to flash the girls a nervous grin. One of the girls smiled up at Blake. “Of course we’d be willing to let you in. But it is going to cost you.” Blake tilted her head to the side, giving the girl a playful smirk. “Oh really, and what would you like as payment?”

“A dance. I would like you to save me a dance.” Blake nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “That seems fair, I shall save a dance for each of you wonderful ladies tonight.”

Blake followed the girls as they entered the hall, the guards gave her a suspicious glance but when the girls said that Blake was with them the guards let them pass.

Upon entering the hall Blake couldn’t stifle the gasp that escaped her lips.

The whole room was lit up by lanterns and the walls and curtains made the whole room look like it was surrounded by snow. Blake was mesmerized by the colors of the hall and the lights that were pointed towards the stage in the middle of the room.

The girls waved at her as they wandered off. “We’ll see you later and don’t forget the dances you owe us.” Blake waved back at them, plastering a smile onto her face.

Now all she had to do was wait for Weiss to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm running out of steam
> 
> As usual, if you have any suggestions feel free to comment


	6. The blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out having a party with a bunch of rich people attracts a wide range of people with less than good intentions.

Blake decided to mingle with some of the nobles at the party while she waited for Weiss. As of now, she didn’t even have any guarantee that the heiress would even show at all.

She was currently locked in a conversation with a man and a woman who clearly thought that the world revolved around them.

“I’m telling you, these Faunus scum are completely ruining the way the public views our factories!” One of the men exclaimed, waving around his hand. Blake hummed. “Really? How so?” The man sneered in disgust. “The Faunus that used to work for me are going around saying that I abuse them and make them work for basically nothing.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “And they are false?”

“Well, no but who cares about the lives of some scrawny animals?” The woman laughed as if the man had said the funniest joke she had ever heard. Blake held in a retort by sipping her drink quietly.

The woman moved towards Blake, gesturing around them. “What about you? What do you do business with?” Blake chose her words carefully. “I do not do business, I am simply here for security reasons.” The woman gasped. “Did those animals infiltrate the den? Are we in danger?”

Blake held a hand up, calming the woman. “Rest assured, I am simply here as a precaution nothing should happen tonight other than this party.” The man humphed. “Good, I can’t believe the White Fang is still trying to put us down. What do they think a bunch of animals can do anyways?”

“Maybe they think that we will give up at some point,” Blake muttered. The man snorted. “As if, what can they do against us? They’re lucky we gave them a piece of land to live on.”

Blake shrugged. “The White Fang does not necessarily represent what all Faunus believe.” The woman narrowed her gaze. “Why? Are you one of those animal lovers?” Blake raised an eyebrow. “Not particularly, but I have met a few Faunus’s who were rather kind to me.”

“Hmm, even if that is true how are we supposed to know which ones are terrorists?” A man approached the three, swiftly entering the conversation.

Blake bowed slightly, recognizing the man before her. “Good evening Mr. Schnee. I was not aware you would be here.” Whitley waved an arm dismissively. “I don’t like constantly announcing what I am doing. May I know your name?”

“Kalah, to what do I owe the honor, Mr. Schnee?” Blake replied bluntly. Whitley shrugged. “I overheard your conversation and it sounded interesting.” He turned towards the other two nobles near them. “If you would excuse me, I wish to speak with Kalah alone.” The two bowed and left. Blake fixed Whitley with a suspicious stare. “What do you want?”

Whitley chuckled. “So aggressive...it’s a wonder no one saw through your ruse.” Blake narrowed her eyes at Whitley, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I don’t understand.”

“Sustrai never said that you were this irritable.” Whitley mused to himself. “Though I suppose most assassins would be hardened from years of killing.” Blake remained silent. Whitley chuckled. “No need to look at me like that Belladonna, you are helping me with my affairs after all. Drawing attention to you would ultimately harm me.”

“What do you want?” Blake hissed, schooling her expression.

Whitley grinned. “Nothing, I was just wondering what you are doing here. Shouldn’t you be laying low?” Blake answered stiffly. “I am here because your sister required my presence.” Whitley frowned. “Really?”

Blake nodded. “Yes. Did you have anything else you wanted to discuss?” Whitley remained silent for a few seconds, looking Blake over before walking away. Blake watched Whitley disappear in the crowd before someone near the stairs cleared their throat loudly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Empire!”

Blake’s eyes widened as Weiss descended into the room. The heiress was wearing a blue sleeveless gown that stopped just above her ankles. The assassin had to tear her eyes away from the heiress, she was mainly here to protect Weiss not fawn over her like the other people at this party.

Weiss offered a smile to some of the party guests, indulging in meaningless chatter with people that clearly cared more about the fortune that she had rather than her. The heiress was about to excuse herself when someone held a hand towards her.

Blake smiled at the heiress softly. “May I have this dance, Miss Schnee?” Weiss nodded, placing her hand in Blake’s open palm. “You may.” Blake gently guided Weiss to the dancefloor and began a slow waltz. “I didn’t know you could dance,” Weiss said as Blake spun her around. Blake smirked. “There are many things you do not know about me, Weiss.”

Weiss chuckled. “Well, I would like to know more about you then.” Blake hummed. “Perhaps I will indulge you at some point. Now, can you tell me where is this man that your father wants you to meet?” Weiss’s mood immediately soured as she looked around, tightening her hold around Blake’s shoulders. “He has not arrived yet, thankfully.”

“Oh?” Blake asked. “Do you not enjoy his company?” Weiss grimaced. “My father wants to plan an arranged marriage between him and I.” Blake pretended to look shocked. “He is? But aren’t you-”

“Too young?” Weiss completed before shrugging. “That doesn’t matter to my father. He will gain another ally out of this so who cares if he marries off his youngest daughter?”

“I’m sorry,” Blake muttered. Weiss smiled up at her sadly. “It is fine. Right now he’s not here and I am content to stay here with you.” Blake chuckled. “Be careful Weiss, people may start thinking that I am courting you.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Blake in amusement. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Blake was about to respond when someone cleared their throat behind her. Weiss bowed slightly. “Mr. Heid, it is a pleasure to see you here.” Blake stiffened, seeing the man that Weiss was apparently going to marry walk up to her with such familiarity made the assassin’s skin crawl.

“Weiss, I hope you are doing well.” Maxwell eyed Blake with thinly veiled disgust. “I see you are entertaining your guests.”

Blake nodded, inclining her head slightly. “Good evening. I was simply paying some company to Weiss-”

“That’s Miss Schnee to you.” Maxwell retorted sharply. “And you do not need to entertain her anymore now that I am here.” Blake got the message but she wanted to annoy the man more. The Faunus gently took Weiss’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Thank you for the dance Miss Schnee, I hope we can meet again and speak for a longer time. Farewell.” Weiss hid her smile and nodded towards Blake. “Of course Kalah, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Blake reluctantly left Weiss alone. She snatched a flute of champagne from one of the servers walking around the room and downed it in one gulp.

“You look like you’re having a bad day.” A smooth voice said from behind Blake. The assassin turned and had to hide her surprise as she eyed the woman in front of her, those piercing amber eyes seemed familiar. “I guess you can say that. Who are you?”

The woman smiled coyly. “Cinder Fall, and you?” Blake stared at her empty glass sadly before answering. “Kalah.”

“Well Kalah, it is nice to meet you. Would you like to keep me company? These parties can get so boring.” Cinder said, eyeing Blake’s empty glass. Blake shrugged, following Cinder as she led her towards an empty couch in the corner of the room.

Blake managed to acquire another glass of champagne before sitting. Cinder folded her hands atop her knees and sighed. “Tell me, what do you see when you look at these people?” Blake turned her gaze towards the nobles scattered around the room and barely held in her hiss. “I see a room full of conceited people who have never worked for anything a single day of their lives.”

Cinder chuckled. “Well, I can’t fault you for thinking that,” Blake grumbled, taking another sip from her glass. Cinder gestured towards Weiss, who was now dancing with Maxwell. “And her? The great Schnee heiress, what do you think about her?”

Blake couldn’t hold in her growl when she saw the dancing pair. Maxwell’s hands were a little too close to certain areas for her taste and Blake was almost ready to jump in and pull the two apart.

Cinder smirked, so she liked the heiress, or at the very least was protective of her. That would certainly work in her favor.

She leaned towards Blake, whispering lowly. “Would you accompany me to the gardens? I’m sure you will appreciate the opportunity to blow off some steam hmm?” Blake’s head turned towards Cinder in shock. “Are you offering-” Cinder nodded, standing and walking towards the gardens outside.

Blake scrambled to follow her, unaware of the blue eyes that followed her sadly as she left.

Cinder’s smile widened when she heard Blake walking behind her.

Blake looked around, taking in her surroundings before she was pinned to the wall aggressively. The assassin looked down at Cinder as the woman ran her hands over Blake’s stomach. Cinder leaned up, placing a swift kiss on Blake’s lips before the Faunus had time to say or do anything. Blake shut her eyes, trying to enjoy the kiss but her mind kept going to other places.

Cinder moved back, turning her attention to Blake’s clothes. “Here?” Blake asked calmly, hiding the turmoil of emotions she was feeling. Cinder stared up at Blake. “Yes, or is that not something you want?” Blake shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” Blake didn’t protest when Cinder began to unbutton her vest and her shirt. The Faunus watched as Cinder ran her hands against her stomach, admiring the muscle mass there. “Hmm, you have the build of a fighter, tell me, what do you do to keep in shape?”

The Faunus shrugged, placing her hands on Cinder's waist. “You know, the usual self-defense and some swordwork,” Blake answered. “Hmm.” Cinder hummed, surprised when Blake took the initiative and began placing light kisses on her neck. “I see-” Blake bit down on Cinder’s collarbone, eliciting a muffled gasp from the woman.

“Is that what they’re calling your training now, assassin?”

Blake froze, replaying the words she had heard. When they finally registered Blake jumped back from Cinder, extending her hidden blades and crouching down in a fighting stance.

Cinder chuckled, rubbing her collarbone. “Well, I see you assassins are as aggressive in love as you are in your kills,” Blake growled. “Who are you? What do you know about me?” Cinder sighed. “You assassins are such spoilsports, we could have had a nice night but instead you decide to automatically assume the worst-”

“I asked you a question broad!” Blake bellowed angrily.

Cinder smirked. “Well, I did not lie about my name. As for what I know about you, let’s say someone in your ranks has very loose lips.” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Who?” Cinder laughed. “I’m not going to tell you, that’ll ruin all the fun.”

Blake ran towards Cinder, pinning the woman to the ground. “You will talk, whether you like it or not.” Cinder hummed. “I see. Well, I don’t really want to talk to you right now so…” Blake rolled away from Cinder just as the woman aimed a fiery punch at the shadow clone that had taken Blake's place.

Cinder stood, dusting herself off. “Impressive, I have never seen a semblance like that before-” Blake attacked again, slashing at Cinder’s midsection with her blades. The woman grit her teeth as the blade made contact with her stomach. Blake didn’t have time to move away as Cinder brought her flame covered hand down on her arm. Blake leaped back, ripping off the part of her sleeve that was burning because of the attack. Cinder didn’t waste time waiting and immediately shot more fire towards Blake.

The Faunus dodged the attack and threw a knife in Cinder’s direction. The woman caught the knife and shot another ball of fire towards Blake. “Why do you fight, assassin? What do you gain from this?” Cinder yelled. Blake aimed another attack towards Cinder’s waist and muttered. “I don’t expect you to understand my motivation. So I will not waste my breath.”

Cinder growled, cupping a hand over her wounded side. “You assassins are so quick to judge others and put yourselves above others-” Blake kept dodging the fire blasts that Cinder sent her way. The blasts were obviously very powerful but the woman was destabilized, and her aim was being thrown off constantly. “You think you are some sort of savior to people, but you never help those in need-” Cinder continued.

The assassin ducked behind a tree, making sure to put room between her and her assailant. Cinder growled. “Hearing you constantly preach about equality is such an annoyance when I know that you don’t mean it and why do I keep missing?!” Cinder yelled, throwing a last fire blast towards the tree.

Blake moved away from behind the tree and used one of her clones to propel her towards Cinder, successfully sinking her blade deep into Cinder’s shoulder.

The woman yelled loudly, gripped her shoulder as she frantically tried to rid herself of the blade. Blake pulled her blade back, letting Cinder’s body slump down to the floor unmoving. The Faunus turned away from the body, not seeing the point in hiding it.

Blake had barely taken five steps when she heard a sound from behind her. Instinctively, the assassin ducked down, she watched in surprise as an arc of fire sailed over her head and made contact with one of the walls surrounding the garden. Blake watched grimly as her hat also burst into flames since it was touched by the fire.

She was about to turn around when she was tackled to the ground by Cinder. “How are you still able to move?” Blake growled, trying to buck Cinder off of her. Cinder firmly straddled Blake’s back, bringing the knife she had taken from her close to the Faunus’s face. “I thought you assassins weren’t supposed to leave the job half done? Blake yelled. “Get off!” Cinder shook her head. “I don’t think so, you stabbed me so I think it's time I returned the favor.” Blake scoffed. “What? You’re going to stab my shoulder too?” Cinder pouted. “Hmm, no. I was thinking of doing something a little more...permanent.”

“What are you-” Blake didn’t have time to finish the sentence before she felt a blade against the delicate ears above her head.

The Faunus’s eyes widened. “Wait, no-”

Cinder wasted no time in bringing her blade down. Blake wailed loudly as one of her cat ears was sliced in half. Cinder stepped back, watching the Faunus wither on the ground as she chucked the bit of the furry appendage she had cut off. “Now, how does that feel?” Blake snarled, pushing herself to her feet as she clutched her torn ear in her hand. “You bitch! I’ll kill you!”

A kick made contact with her stomach and Blake was forced to lean against the wall for support. Cinder walked over to the panting assassin, a smile present on her face. “Aw, little kitty lost an ear? Don’t worry, I’m sure the rest of you will make up for your missing piece.” Blake groaned as Cinder pushed her against the wall. “What are you going to do now? Kill me?” The Faunus husked out.

Cinder laughed. “Now, that wouldn’t be fun, would it? No, I’ll leave you alive, you are fun to have around, and besides-” Cinder ran her thumb over Blake’s bloody lips. “You kiss well for a cold-blooded killer.”

“Get away from her!” Someone yelled from above them.

Cinder jumped back, avoiding the scythe that was now embedded in the ground below. Blake was overjoyed to see Ruby land on the ground as well. Cinder smirked. “Oh, you have friends with you?”

Ruby switched her scythe into attack mode, pointing the barrel of the gun to Cinder. “I would suggest you leave now before I end you!” Cinder chuckled. “How cute. Are the assassins so desperate for more manpower that they would recruit literal children?” Ruby cocked her gun threateningly but before she could shoot, Cinder vanished, leaving a pile of smocking ash where she had been standing.

“What? Where did she go?” Ruby looked around frantically. A groan from behind her reminded her why she had intervened in the first place. Ruby ran towards Blake, helping the Faunus stand. “Blake? Are you okay? What happened?”

Blake leaned against Ruby, hiding her face in the young girl’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” She mumbled. “Just take me outside the den, I know a healer that can help me.” Ruby was about to ask a question when Blake pushed herself off of Ruby and began to walk away towards the wall behind her.

“Hey wait! Blake, you’re still injured!” Blake ignored Ruby’s call, pulling herself over the wall separating the den from the rest of the city. Miraculously she didn’t hurt herself more climbing the wall and landed on the ground without any more injuries.

Ruby followed the wounded Faunus. “What happened at the party?” Blake mumbled quietly. Ruby grimaced. “Someone attacked. They managed to kill a few nobles before they were subdued but one of our targets was injured.”

Blake frowned. “Oh really? Who?”

“Weiss Schnee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes to a friend to heal and gains some new information. Emerald works through some things.

Blake cursed under her breath. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I should be making sure she’s fine not-”

“Listen, Blake, you’re really hurt okay? You won’t be any good to Weiss if you’re hurt so our priority right now is to make sure you’re fine.” Ruby tried to reason with the Faunus. Blake grit her teeth in annoyance, she knew that Ruby was right but in these kinds of situations the target always came first.  “I know Ruby. This shouldn’t have happened.” Blake muttered angrily.

Ruby silently followed Blake through the empty streets of Atlas. The Faunus eventually stopped in front of a large building and knocked on the wooden door.

A short woman opened the door and looked up at them suspiciously. Ruby’s eyes were immediately drawn to the woman’s oddly colored hair and heterochromatic eyes. Blake sent the woman a nervous smile. “Hey Neo, can you let us in?”

Neo stepped aside, waiting for Blake and Ruby to enter before closing the door. Another taller figure descended from the stairs at the end of the room and grinned when he saw Blake.

“Kitty! What brings you to these parts?” Blake rolled her eyes, gesturing to her bleeding form. “What do you think Roman?” The orange-haired man snickered. “Someone got in a fight, tell me, who won?”

Blake shrugged. “You should see the other person.” Roman nodded, directing Blake towards a chair. “Wish I could see the other guy. Sit here, Neo, can you get the bandages please?” Neo nodded and exited the room.

Ruby looked around the room. It seemed like a normal room, although the weapon stash near the table did raise a few questions. “Um, Blake? Where exactly is here?” Blake pointed at Roman. “This is one of my contacts, Roman Torchwick, he helps the Creed when he can and in exchange, we leave him alone.”  Roman pouted. “Is that all I am to you kitty? Just some guy you ask for information?” Blake snorted. “You’re right, he’s also a huge pain in my ass.”

“That’s more like it, now what the fuck happened to your ear?” Roman asked, staring at the mangled remains of Blake’s left ear. Blake shrugged. “It got cut.” Roman snorted, grabbing the gauze that Neo brought him, dabbing it in some water before gently cleaning away the blood on what was left of Blake’s ear.

Blake winced slightly but stayed silent until Roman had properly bandaged her ear. Roman went to wash his hands in the sink near the wall, he sent Blake an amused grin. “Does the patient want a lollipop for being calm?” Blake rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child Roman.”

Roman laughed, taking a seat in the chair in front of Blake. “Great, now can you explain who did this to you?” Blake sat up. “First I need to ask you something.” Roman shrugged, leaning back on his chair. “Fire away I guess.”

“Do you know someone by the name of Cinder Fall?” Roman chuckled grimly, muttering to himself. “Of course it was her. Yes, I know her Blake.” Ruby perked up. “So that means we can catch her?” Blake shook her head. “Not yet, if she isn’t a danger to our mission the Creed can send someone else to kill her. Roman, do you know who worked for Cinder when you were there doing her dirty work?"  Roman nodded. “Yeah, there's Neo, Emerald, and Mercury. Ring any bells?” Blake frowned. “Where does this Mercury work?” Roman gestured vaguely. “In a bar not far from here, I can give you the address if you want.”

Blake nodded solemnly, accepting the piece of paper where Roman had written the name of the bar. “Good, thanks for the help.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Do you assassins not get breaks when your ears get chopped off?” Blake chuckled. “I suppose not. Again, thanks for the help, Roman.”  Roman waved at them. “You did save me from life in jail, I figured I could patch you up once in a while as a thank you.” Blake shook Roman’s hand gratefully before leading Ruby out onto the streets again.

“Why is finding Mercury important? He isn’t working with Cinder right?” Ruby asked. Blake shrugged. “It’s possible that he’s still in contact with her and we can’t afford someone messing up our plans right now. Keep your hood up while we’re inside okay? We don’t want people to recognize us.” Ruby nodded, silently following Blake.

Blake stopped in front of a rather normal looking bar if she was honest. She had been expecting something that had a more ‘fight club’ look but this would do.

Ruby stuck close to Blake’s side when the Faunus entered the bar. A few of the patrons turned their gaze towards the two newcomers and Blake could see the malice radiating off a few of them.

She took a seat at the bar, directing Ruby to do the same and scanned the area for Mercury. A man with silver hair approached them. “Hey, do you two want anything?” Blake eyed the man’s name tag, it read ‘Mercury’. “I would like a sherry, and my friend will take…”

“Milk,” Ruby stated happily. Mercury gave her a confused look but nodded. “Right, I’ll be back with your drinks.”

Blake raised an eyebrow at Ruby. “Milk?” Ruby huffed. “How else am I supposed to grow?” The Faunus chuckled. “I guess you have a point. Keep your guard up okay, that man was Mercury.” Ruby nodded, tensing slightly.

Mercury returned with their drinks. As he placed them on the counter Blake grabbed one of his hands, pinning it to the wooden surface. Mercury frowned. “Yes?”

Blake extended a blade from the mechanism attached to her wrist. Mercury looked down at the blade grimly. “Assassins, of course.” Blake leaned forward, whispering threateningly. “We have some questions about Cinder Fall and I would suggest you answer quickly and honestly if you wish to keep those fingers of yours.”

“Okay, what do you want to know.” Mercury complied. Blake narrowed her eyes. “Has Cinder been here recently?”

“Yeah.”

Blake held in a sigh at the blunt answer she got. “Did someone meet her here? And if so who was it?” Mercury shrugged. “She met with Emerald Sustrai.” Blake frowned. “You’re so quick to sell out others, aren’t you friends with Emerald?” Mercury chuckled. “Hey, I look out for myself first and foremost and Emmy knows that.”

“Clearly,” Blake muttered. “Are you sure it was Emerald?” Mercury rolled his eyes. “Do you know any other people with green hair and red eyes?”

Blake hummed. “I guess not.” The cat Faunus downed her drink and set a few coins on the wooden counter before standing. “Thank you for the information. I trust I don’t need to explain why you should keep this meeting to yourself?”  Mercury waved his hand around lazily. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, confidentiality and all. Just don’t drag me into your mess.” Blake nodded. “Fair enough, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

The walk back to the den was silent and quick. Blake clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk and Ruby had nothing she could say to break the silence. They easily slipped past the guards and into the den.

“So Emerald was a double-agent this whole time?” Ruby asked as Blake stopped in front of the door to her room.

Blake inhaled slowly before exhaling sharply. “I’m going to give her the benefit of a doubt but I want you to watch her carefully. Get close to her, befriend her, I don’t care, just make sure that she is not going to be going against us.”

Ruby winced slightly when Blake slammed her door closed. Clearly, the Faunus would be in an irritable mood for most of the day. Ruby decided to leave the assassin alone and return to her room since she didn’t have the night shift that night.

She had just reached her room and opened the door when someone pushed her inside. Ruby yelped and immediately turned around with her scythe raised.

“Wow, calm down Red it’s just me.” Emerald chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

Ruby sighed, placing her scythe on the table near her bed. “What are you doing here Emerald? I thought you were supposed to be talking strategy with Whitley?” Emerald chuckled. “That’s not all I do Red, besides, this place has a bunch of secret rooms, it’s fun to run around here.”

“Oh.”

Emerald walked over to one of the chairs around the table and took a seat there. “What about you Red? What’s Belladonna making you do?” Ruby nervously wrung her fingers. “Well, just the usual scouting, nothing that interesting.” The green-haired assassin kicked her feet up on the table. “So she has you on a pretty short leash?”

“I don’t think she has me on any sort of...leash.” Emerald snickered. “You’re right. If anything Belladonna is the one on a leash. Though I suppose most Schnee's like to keep their pets close” Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly. “Um, do you know who Cinder Fall is?”

Emerald paused, glancing up to meet Ruby’s silver eyes. “...Why do you want to know?”

“She was the one who attacked yesterday.” Emerald frowned. “Listen Red, I knew Cinder but I can’t tell you all of the details since you’re not a higher-up, got it?” Ruby nodded. “Okay, Blake thinks that she’s going to compromise our mission.”

“We can deal with Cinder.” Emerald insisted. “Anyways, Belladonna has more pressing issues to worry about and you need to start coming with me on my snooping sprees.” Ruby stared at the assassin in confusion.

“Your what?” Emerald held her arms out, gesturing at the walls around them. “My snooping, you know, looking for hidden shit.” Ruby tilted her head in question. “Does Blake know about th-”

“Belladonna doesn’t need to know everything I do Red!” Emerald yelled, letting her annoyance get the better of her.

When Emerald saw the shocked look on Ruby’s face she sighed. “Sorry Ruby, it’s just a suggestion. I'll leave you alone I guess, enjoy your night.” Emerald muttered before promptly jumping out the window.

She landed on the ground with a soft ‘thump’ and immediately went to find a secluded area in the den. Emerald stepped into an old and empty room behind the kitchens that she knew no guards ever came to check on and began pacing.

If Ruby was asking her about Cinder that meant that Cinder had been compromised, which meant that Blake might be onto her. Emerald groaned in annoyance, if Cinder led Blake back to her, which the woman would probably do to save her own skin, Emerald would need to have some kind of escape plan or something. She had heard the stories of what Blake could do to her victims and Emerald did not want to be one of them.

Maybe this was part of Cinder’s plan, or maybe Cinder thought that Emerald was compromised and wanted to get rid of her, what better way to get rid of a potential enemy than having their allies turn against them? Emerald scoffed, Cinder always enjoyed dramatic endings.

No, Emerald had given Cinder useful information, there was no way Cinder doubted her loyalty at this point. Besides, Emerald had warned her not to try anything at the party but Cinder hadn’t listened. She had done this to herself.

She needed a backup plan before this all blew up in her face if Blake got any proof that she was helping Cinder, Emerald knew that the assassin wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Emerald was already so close to succeeding, she wouldn’t allow something like this to stop her.

For now, she had to do damage control for both Cinder and the Creed.

She needed to work on gaining Ruby’s trust first, which would make it harder for Blake to just kill her without a second thought if her partner thought Emerald innocent. And Cinder. Emerald could just give her more information about Whitley, enough to appease the woman and make her trust Emerald again.

The cards were all in place, all Emerald had to do now was play her cards right and she would get out of this situation scot-free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	8. Hidden in plain sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gives herself a deadline and Emerald drags Ruby on an adventure.

“I already told you, Cinder hasn’t been around in ages.” Mercury drawled as Emerald glared at him.

The green-haired assassin groaned. “Merc, this isn’t a joke anymore! Someone might be on Cinder’s tail and I can’t tell if this is her being reckless or if she actually wants to be discovered.”

Mercury rolled his eyes. “I am being serious Em, Cinder hasn’t set foot in here since she last saw you here. Just forget about Cinder, if I were you I would worry about myself if I’m being honest.”

Emerald looked up at him. “Merc, did you sell me out?”

Mercury shrugged. “Well, sell out is a very blunt way of putting it but I told someone that I saw you here talking to Cinder.” Emerald hid her face in her hands as she groaned. “Why?” Mercury shrugged. “You know that I look out for myself first and foremost.”

Emerald finished her drink, handing Mercury five coins. “Whatever, if Cinder shows up again tell me okay?” Mercury saluted. “Of course Emmy, come back soon and make sure you don’t clean me out.” Emerald flipped him as she exited the bar.

She barely made it five feet from the bar before someone pulled her into an alley. Emerald pushed her attacker against the wall, extending her hidden blade and holding it against the person’s throat.

“Well, I’ve never been greeted like that but I suppose I could get used to it.”

Emerald sighed, retracting her blade and stepping away from the figure she had pinned against the wall. “What are you doing here Cinder?”

Cinder rolled her eyes. “Must you always be so serious? There’s no point in going against assassins if you don’t have some fun.” Emerald huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Yes well, I’d rather stay alive while trying to beat said assassins, now what is it?”

“We may have been compromised-” Emerald scoffed. “Yeah, no shit, because your ass decided to go gallivanting in front of Belladonna-” Emerald was cut off by a sharp slap making contact with her cheek. The red-eyed assassin looked down at Cinder angrily. “What was that for? You know exactly what you did wrong so-”

Cinder grabbed Emerald by the collar of her shirt and brought her down to her eye level. “Listen to me closely Emerald, you may be my favorite but that doesn’t excuse what you just did. I am the boss here and nothing gives you the right to speak to me that way, understand?” Emerald nodded begrudgingly. “Good, now we may have to deal with a minor set back in our plan but nothing is lost yet.”

Emerald cleared her throat. “Well, if you really want to get back at them I do have some information that you will like.” Cinder let go of her, smiling as she patted Emerald’s cheek. “Good, tell me everything.”

***-***-***

“Why didn’t you remind me that I had to meet Winter?”

Blake yelled as she dug through her closet for something to wear. Ruby was sitting on her bed, playing around with her hidden blade. “I thought you would remember-” Blake laughed sarcastically. “Well I didn’t and now Winter probably thinks that I’m trying to kidnap her sister for myself or something.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you just tell her that you forgot?” Blake shook her head, scoffing to herself. “I’m a Master assassin, I don’t forget.” Ruby hummed. “Yang never worried about forgetting things.” Blake chuckled. “Yes well, your sister’s behavior was pretty self-explanatory and she never forgot important meetings.”

“If you want I can meet with her and say that you were held up by certain things,” Ruby mumbled. Blake sighed, looking down at Ruby with a thankful smile. “You’re a lifesaver, Ruby, thanks.”

The little assassin giggled happily. “I try, but aren’t you supposed to train with Weiss today?” Blake shook her head. “No, she was injured-”

“And you haven’t gone to see her yet?” Ruby asked incredulously. Wasn’t their whole mission centered around how compliant the heiress would be? “This is the perfect opportunity to make her feel like she can trust you. Why aren’t you taking advantage of that Blake?” Ruby asked.

“I left her alone, it’s my fault that she was hurt,” Blake stated as she pulled her robes on. “Besides, it would be suspicious if a servant went to go see the heiress now. I’m sure her father has her under maximum security.” Ruby shrugged. “But aren’t you the one charged with bringing her food?”

Blake exited her room, Ruby close behind her. “We can’t focus on Weiss right now. Emerald is our top priority so I want you to agree to accompany her during her ‘late night snooping’.” Ruby giggled. “That’ll be fun.” Blake let out a noncommittal grunt. “Just stay safe and keep your guard up. She was able to lift herself to the post of Master assassin in barely a year, she isn’t someone that you should underestimate.”

The two separated and Blake began walking towards the kitchen when someone poked her shoulder. The Faunus slowly looked back and was met with Emerald’s grinning face. “Hey, Belladonna! I have some news for you.”

Blake fixed the green-haired assassin with an unimpressed stare and nodded. “What is it?” Emerald grinned. “Well...Whitley has agreed to meet with you at some point in the next two days.” Blake frowned. “And why can’t he give me an exact date?”

Emerald chuckled, her eyes twinkling in amusement. “We can’t go around giving important information to just anyone Belladonna. I’ll come and bring you to him when he wants to meet you.” Blake narrowed her eyes. “That sounds awfully complicated for a simple meeting.”

“Yes well, Whitley’s orders. Anyways, can I interest you in some more information?” Emerald taunted as she followed Blake. The cat Faunus kept her eyes firmly glued to the path ahead of her and forced out. “I suppose.”

Emerald smiled widely. “Well, word on the street says that the heiress wasn’t injured that badly.” Blake didn’t offer her a response. “Apparently the attacker just grazed her arm with his sword, no big.”

“Is that all?” Blake asked bluntly. Emerald pouted. “You really are no fun. Whatever, the attackers were identified though, it was the White Fang.”

The Faunus paused, glancing back at Emerald. “They’re functional again?” Emerald rolled her eyes, waving her hand around aimlessly. “Sienna may have died but they already had someone leading from the shadows. Their new leader will stop at nothing to get rid of the Schnee, he’s even willing to kill other Faunus’s to achieve that. At least Sienna had morals, she didn’t look bad either…” Blake glared at Emerald, urging her to get to the point.

Emerald huffed. “Look. Take some advice from your fellow assassins, get Weiss out of here in the next three days or she will face much worse than a small cut on her arm.”

Blake nodded. “Thank you for the advice, Emerald.” Emerald grinned, sending Blake a salute as she left. “Anytime Belladonna! Have fun doing whatever it is that disguised servants do.”

Thankfully no one was around to hear that.

Blake schooled her expression and entered the kitchen. The place was busy as usual with cooks and servers bustling around to prepare food for all the occupants of the den.

“Hey, didn’t think I would see you here this late,” Leyla said as she approached Blake. The Faunus put on a shy smile and shrugged. “I slept in a little. Yesterday was a rough night.”

Leyla nodded, running a hand through her cropped brown hair. “Yeah, I heard that someone broke in and tried to assassinate the heiress.” Blake hummed. “What were you doing last night? It seemed pretty quiet in the servants quarters.” Leyla blushed, nervously fiddling with the belt around her waist. “Uh, well, I was with Violet. She wanted to show me this new suit design she was making.”

Blake smiled. “That’s interesting. I would like to see you in it at some point.” Leyla stuttered. “I-I never said that it was for me.” Blae raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Isn’t it?” The girl laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess. Well, I should get back to work, see you around Kalah.”

Leyla grabbed the plates of food that she was supposed to serve, waved at Blake, and exited the kitchen all in quick succession. Blake silently chuckled to herself, she knew a crush when she saw one and it was nice to have some entertainment during gritty missions like this.

One of the cooks eventually handed her a plate of food and told her to bring it to Weiss. Blake balanced the plate on her arm and grabbed an apple from it, taking a bite. There was already so much food on the plate that no one would mind if she took one apple.

Once in front of the heiress’s room, Blake gently turned the handle and opened the door. Weiss was sitting at her desk, hunched over what seemed like a notebook, scribbling furiously on the pages.

“Excuse me, Weiss, I’ve brought breakfast,” Blake said, placing the plate of food at the edge of the desk. Weiss immediately shut her notebook and looked up at Blake before glancing down at the food.

“Oh, thank you Kalah.” Blake nodded. “May I ask you something a little intrusive?”

Weiss frowned. “What is the question?” Blake gestured towards the heiress’s bandaged arm. “Are you alright?”

The heiress paused for a few moments, looking down at her arm with a far away look. “I-I am alright, the wound was not deep or severe.” Blake nodded. “Good, It would be unfortunate if you were hurt.” Weiss chuckled. “Thank you for the concern Kalah but I am fine, we had enough guards at the party and they were able to subdue the White Fang.”

“Did they get the leader?” Weiss frowned. “I thought the leader was killed?”

Blake nodded. “Yes, but they have a new leader, Adam Taurus, he has red hair and he’s a bull Faunus.”

“Oh. I don’t think they caught him. I remember him being there but he escaped.” Blake hid her disdain, she already had Cinder to deal with, if Adam and the White Fang became another factor it would complicate her mission even further. Especially if Adam finds out that she is involved.

Blake smiled down at Weiss. “Well, regardless I am glad that you are alright. As soon as you’re ready I want to have an all-out fight with you to test how far you’ve come.” Weiss raised an eyebrow. “We’ve only trained four times Blake, I don’t think that is enough to keep me alive against the White Fang.”

The Faunus shrugged. “If you can beat me then you have all the skills needed to fight back against the White Fang.” Weiss chuckled, picking up a grape stem and popping one of the green fruits into her mouth. “I’ll take your word for it Kalah. Shouldn’t you be going back to your duties though?”

Blake hummed. “I suppose so, have a nice day Weiss. She reached out and grabbed a grape from the stem in Weiss’s hand and ate it before exiting the room.

***-***-***

Ruby stood near Whitley’s office late at night as she waited for a certain green-haired assassin to show up.

She had agreed earlier that day to accompany Emerald on one of her hunts for information around the den, partially because Blake told her to accept the proposition but she also genuinely wanted to learn more about Emerald.

“Oh, sorry Red. Were you waiting long?” Emerald asked as she fell down from the upper level next to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Where are we going?” Emerald opened the door to Whitley’s room and held her hand out. “After you Red.” Ruby chuckled and entered the office.

Emerald shut the door behind them and moved to stand in front of one of the bookcases. Ruby watched as she pulled one of the books out, causing the whole bookcase to move to the left. “How did you know that would happen?” Ruby asked as she approached. Emerald smirked. “I’ve been in the business for longer than you think Red.”

Ruby gestured towards skull design in the wall. “What’s that?” Emerald moved closer to the skull. “That is our way inside.” She stuck both of her fingers through the eyeholes of the skull and pulled the skull out. The mechanism behind the skull began working as the skull was pulled out. It rearranged itself into an upside-down skull before the wall fell away completely, revealing a passageway.

Emerald crouched down, observing how deep the tunnel went. She pulled out a dagger and let it fall down the hole. Ruby remained quiet and watched Emerald work.

A dull splash was heard and Emerald gestured for Ruby to come closer. “Listen, Red, we don’t know what’s down there so I want you to stick close to me. There could be a bunch of traps and people that won’t hesitate to kill you down there so don’t go running off on your own got it?”

Ruby nodded. Emerald sighed. “Good. The drop isn’t that bad and there’s water down there but you still shouldn’t jump down there like a sack of potatoes.” Ruby grinned. “Can I do a cannonball?”

“Sure, I’ll go first.” Emerald swiftly dove down the hole. Ruby waited until she heard a faint splash before diving down the tunnel as well.

The water she landed in was cold and thankfully didn’t smell like sewage. Emerald had already pulled herself onto one of the large stones that littered the underground terrain. The red-eyed assassin helped Ruby up onto the stone as the young assassin swam towards her.

The chamber they had landed in was dark and the walls clearly had moss growing on them. Chains were hanging from the ceiling and some were holding up the stones around the room while others ended in the water below.

“Hmm, I guess this isn’t exactly a nice spot for a picnic huh Red?” Emerald joked. Ruby was too preoccupied with observing the strange handle that was poking out of the wall behind them. “Should we do something? This place doesn’t look like it’s hiding anything.”

Emerald shrugged. “Those chains have to mean something Red. People don’t build entire underground oceans under their homes just for kicks.” Emerald moved towards the handle and observed the symbols around it. They looked like waves, maybe they had something to do with the water.

The green-haired assassin grasped the handle and pulled it down. The handle immediately disappeared inside the wall and the ground began to tremble. Ruby pointed towards a switch that had appeared on one of the stone slabs at the far right of the room. “That thing opened!”

“Let’s go Red,” Emerald said as she hopped across the stone slabs that were sticking out of the wall towards the switch. Ruby followed close behind and managed to catch up to Emerald just as the assassin pushed the switch.

The ground began to rumble again as two of the stones hanging overhead fell down into the water. Ruby watched in amazement as the water level rose. There were small openings in the wall that allowed the water to escape, thus emptying the room little by little and allowing more of the floor to be visible.

Emerald glanced down and whistled. “We don’t want to fall at this point Red.” Ruby looked down and nodded, the drop was very high and there was no way they would survive that fall.

“You see that down there Red?” Emerald asked as she pointed towards the middle of the chamber where a pedestal was present and surrounded by metal fences that went almost all the way up to the ceiling of the chamber. “That’s where we need to get to alright?” Ruby nodded in understanding.

Emerald jumped towards the stone ledge in front of her. She just barely grasped the patterned ledge and pulled herself up. “Come on Red.” Ruby looked down at the ground frightfully, if Emerald had trouble making this jump there was no way she would make it.

“Hey, Ruby.” Emerald waited for the silver-eyed girl to meet her eye before smiling. “I’ll catch you, trust me.” Ruby exhaled sharply, nodding to herself before backing up and taking a running start for her jump.

Ruby tried to get a grip on the ledge but the stone was too damp and her hand slipped. For a second she felt completely weightless until gravity finally began exacting its pull on her body and she began to fall.

Emerald immediately leaned forward and grabbed the younger assassin’s wrist before she could fall. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Emerald said as she pulled Ruby up onto the stone. Ruby was shaking as she processed what almost happened.

“T-Thank you Emerald.” Ruby stuttered out as she stood. Emerald smiled at her. “I told you I wouldn’t let you fall Red. That should be the hardest bit. The other jumps don’t seem that bad.”

They both carried on with that continuous pattern of pulling levers, jumping higher up towards the revealed switch, and moving on to the next lever until they finally made it to the stone slab that was right above the caged middle area of the chamber.

Emerald dropped down into the water surrounding the pedestal in the center. Ruby followed after her when she saw Emerald emerge unharmed.

The green-haired assassin swam towards the pedestal and brought her hand against the top of the circle atop the pedestal and pressed down on the white marbled button that held the Assassin symbol carved on it

The fences around them fell away as the water slowly disappeared into the floor. When the water was completely gone the floor beneath them began to change and fall away. Emerald moved Ruby away from the collapsing floor as a flight of stairs appeared leading downwards.

Emerald cautiously descended down the stairs with Ruby on her tail. The staircase led them into a large room that contained chests and gold armor and weapons. One of the far walls of the room was completely made out of white metal, unlike the beige clay walls that made up the rest of the room and was decorated with the Atlesian crest that had clearly been carved into its metal.

Emerald crouched down to open one of the chests and gasped when she saw all of the gold in the small chest.

“Red, these things are filled with gold!” Emerald said excitedly. Ruby, however, had moved to open the small wooden chest that was being held by a stone statue in the center of the room. Ruby grabbed the small silver key that was present inside of the chest and showed it to Emerald.

Emerald held the key up and narrowed her eyes at the Atlesian crest present at the bow of the key. “Do you think it opens that door?” Ruby asked. Emerald looked up at the girl and frowned. “What door?” Ruby pointed towards the wall with the Atlesian crest on it.

It was, in fact, a door if the keyhole was anything to go by.

They both approached the door and Emerald cautiously put the key in the lock and turned it, hoping that the door would just open and reveal something that would hopefully not kill them.

The door shook slightly before it began descending into the floor, taking the key with it as it revealed the passageway in front of them. “Uh, that’s new,” Emerald muttered as she stepped through the tunnel.

They had walked for barely two minutes when they were met with another door. This one was blue and had the Mistralian crest carved into it. Emerald ran a hand over the keyhole in the door and sighed in annoyance. “Red, do you understand what this is?” Ruby shook her head and Emerald sighed. “Someone is hiding something that they really don’t want anyone to find.”

Ruby frowned. “Is that why the key was hidden so well?” Emerald nodded. “My guess is that there are four doors hiding whatever this thing is. The door we opened was opened with a key we found here in Atlas. This means that there are three other keys hidden in Remnant, one in each kingdom, and each of them opens one of these doors.”

“Oh.” Ruby’s eyes widened as she began to understand what Emerald was saying. “So do we tell Blake about this?”

Emerald shook her head. “Not now. Let Belladonna complete her mission and get the Schnee out then we can tell Ozpin what we found out and I’m sure he won’t waste time assembling a team to find the other three keys. The passageway will always be here since we just completed whatever test the rock thing was.”

Ruby nodded and Emerald turned around to walk out of the tunnel. When they entered the chamber where stones were still hanging from the ceiling Emerald saw a stairway had appeared in the rocks and led upwards. “Well, there’s our way out.”

The two of them walked up the stairs and ended up exiting through a storm drain in the middle of a road. Luckily it was late and almost no one was present in the streets as they pulled themselves out of the tunnel.

Emerald grinned at Ruby. “That was fun Red, let’s do that again sometime yeah?” Ruby nodded, smiling at Emerald. “Yeah. Thanks for saving me back there.” Emerald shrugged. “It was nothing Red, assassins have to look out for each other right?” Ruby nodded and waved at Emerald as she left in the direction of the den.

Emerald let the smile fall off her face when the young assassin was out of sight. She turned on her heels and headed in the direction of a familiar bar.

Mercury lazily lifted his eyes from the drink he was making as Emerald entered the bar. He silently gestured towards the table in the corner of the bar and went back to serving other patrons.

The red-eyed assassin sat at the table across from the woman that was already occupying one of the chairs. Cinder smirked coyly. “Back again Emerald? Hopefully, you have some valuable information for me this time.”

Emerald grit her teeth before nodding. “I have information that could allow you to set up an ambush against the assassin.” She stated as she clenched her fists under the table. Cinder eyed her thoughtfully for a few seconds before pushing her drink to the side of the table and leaning forward.

“Really now? Tell me more about this ambush opportunity then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!
> 
> So...School is starting soon for me so my updating schedule will be a little fucked up because of that and updates will come a little less often but I promise that I definitely won't abandon this story.


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and someone gets betrayed but I won't say who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is where the graphic depiction of violence applies.

“Are you sure you want to do this Kalah?”

Weiss asked cautiously as Blake wrapped a long piece of white cloth around each of her hands. Blake playfully looked down at Weiss. “Are you trying to back out of a fight Miss Schnee?” A scoff was heard coming from Weiss as the heiress crossed her arms over her chest.

“Please. I was only doing you a favor but if you really want to lose, go ahead.” Weiss stated. The Faunus chuckled, crouching down into a fighting stance. “Well then, give it your best shot ice queen.” Blake taunted.

She internally grinned when she saw Weiss tense slightly and get into her own fighting stance.

“That will be something else that you need to remember, Weiss. Don’t let your opponent’s words get to you, if they’d rather fight you with words, that’s their issue.” Blake said, watching as Weiss’s form relaxed. The Faunus nodded. “Let’s start then.”

Blake took a step towards Weiss and aimed a weak punch towards the heiress’s face. Weiss expertly ducked under the punch, moving to stand behind Blake and immediately retaliated with a kick. Blake rolled away from the attack, putting some distance between her and Weiss.

Weiss smirked. “You’ll need to use more strength than that if you really want to know if I can hold my own in a fight.” Blake kept a monotone expression on her face and nodded. “So it seems.”

The smirk on Weiss’s face vanished when Blake disappeared from her sight. Weiss panicked when she felt a presence behind her and she moved to elbow the person behind her but Blake managed to catch it and twist Weiss’s arm behind her. “You let your guard down. I believe I have won Weiss-”

Blake’s eyes widened when Weiss ducked down and kicked Blake’s legs out from under her. The Faunus fell to the floor with a loud thump and Weiss moved to pin her against the ground. Blake shook her head and looked up at the blue eyes in front of her.

“It seems that you are the one who let her guard down,” Weiss said playfully. Blake chuckled. “So it seems. You do have me in a rather precarious situation.” She accentuated that statement by bucking her hips that were trapped between Weiss’s thighs. The heiress blushed and moved off of Blake in a rush. “Sorry.”

Blake chuckled and sat up as she patted the heiress’s shoulder. “It’s fine Weiss, you did well.” Weiss nodded. “I-I believe you would understand if I wish to go lie down now.” Blake nodded, helping Weiss stand. “Of course Weiss.”

The heiress hurriedly exited the training room, leaving Blake to stand in the empty room, contemplating what she should do next.

“That was some sexual tension Belladonna, you sure you don’t want a piece of that ass.” An annoyingly familiar voice asked from behind her. Blake turned and glared at the green pest that never seemed to leave her alone. “What do you want Sustrai?”

Emerald snickered. “Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you let her beat you. You should’ve easily beat her.” Blake hummed. “I need her to think that she is strong enough to fight off attackers. It will make it easier to get her out.” Emerald smirked. “I understand that but what was up with the shoulder touch? Seemed a little unnecessary to me.”

Blake grit her teeth as she walked towards the exit. “It was not unnecessary, she needs to trust me and affection is needed for that.” Emerald raised an eyebrow skeptically. “So what are you going to do next? Kiss her? Fuck her?” Blake scoffed. “Can’t you be a little less crass with your wording? This is serious.”

Emerald held her hands up and laughed. “So what? You’re going to just smoothly stick your thumb in her pussy or something?” Blake grimaced, grabbing Emerald by the arm and dragging her behind a pillar. Emerald snickered. “Or maybe you want to do that to me-”

“Shut up! Do you know anything about professionalism?” Blake hissed at the red-eyed assassin urgently. Emerald shrugged. “Not really. But we literally kill people for a living so there probably isn’t much room for professionalism anyways.”

Blake let go of her and walked away, Emerald didn’t bother chasing after she simply called. “Whitley has a meeting time and place, I’m here to take you there.” Blake paused before turning back towards Emerald. She saw the serious expression on the usually playful assassin and frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that? Has someone been compromised?”

Emerald shook her head. “Listen, come with me and I’ll explain everything.” Blake fell into steps with Emerald, her confusion only growing.

“I already told Red what I’m about to tell you,” Emerald muttered. “During the meeting Cinder will try to kill you and Whitley while the White Fang looks for Weiss.” Blake was about to retort when Emerald shushed her. “We can’t talk about it now Belladonna. Cinder thinks that I’m working for her and I can’t blow my cover yet.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “So, you’re the traitor?” Emerald shook her head. “We can’t talk right now. Just know that someone will attack and you need to do exactly what I’m telling you to do.” Emerald said forcefully as she led Blake into the gardens, the whole place was illuminated by lanterns that were the only light besides the moon in the sky.

“As soon as the attack happens you need to go get Weiss. Red and I will meet you at the exit and we’ll figure out a distraction from there. Remember, our priority is to get the Schnee heiress out.” Emerald explained.

Blake grabbed her arm before she could leave. “What’s the point of the meeting then? If you knew we were going to be attacked why did Whitley agree?” Emerald sighed. “I needed real information to give to Cinder, you’re lucky to be prepared, Belladonna. Cinder had a whole list of things she wanted to do to you and I promise, they were much worse than just taking your ear.”

Emerald wasted no time in disappearing when Blake let her go. Blake crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She probably shouldn’t trust Emerald but the assassin had warned her about Cinder, why would she have done that if she was really working with the enemy?

“Nice to see you here early,” Whitley said as he entered the gardens surrounded by two guards. Blake frowned, gesturing towards the guards. “What are they doing here?” Whitley laughed. “They’re here for my protection, I’m sure Emerald has informed you of what will happen in a few minutes.”

Blake huffed. “So, there never was a meeting?” Whitley shook his head. “Of course not, your rescue mission was of no interest to me. My coup does not hinge on whether or not my dear sister makes it out alive.” Blake hummed. “I see, so are we just waiting to be attacked?”

“Precisely,” Whitley stated.

The garden fell quiet as they waited for the inevitable to happen.

Not even three minutes later Blake moved out of the way as, what was no doubt, a poison dart nearly hit her. Whitley gestured for her to go as about a dozen hooded attackers descended onto the garden.

Blake wasted no time in killing the two attackers that were blocking her path, she felt their blood splash across her face and grimaced slightly at how warm it was. She immediately began climbing up to the second floor of the building near the garden. She ignored the shouts from behind her and pushed her way into Weiss’s room.

The window gave away easily and Blake fell onto the carpeted floor of the heiress’s room. Weiss was sitting on her bed when Blake entered and she immediately gasped. “Kalah! What are you doing here? And why is there blood on your turban?!”

Blake frowned before looking down at her hands which were also covered in blood. “Uh…” She looked back up at Weiss and smiled nervously. “There were some complications outside-”

“What? Are you hurt?” Weiss asked frantically as she looked Blake over in search of any injuries.

Blake shook her head. “Listen to me carefully Weiss, we are under attack and I need to get you out to your sister before it’s too late.” Weiss’s eyes widened. “What? Winter-Kalah what is the meaning of this?” Blake moved to press her ear against the door. The guards were still there but that probably wouldn’t last long.

“We need to go now, the White Fang is here and they’re trying to kill you so I need to bring you to a safe place.” Weiss gestured around wildly. “Kalah please explain yourself! What you’re saying can’t possibly be-”

A loud crash and a scream were heard from behind the closed door and Weiss immediately quieted. Blake gestured for the heiress to hide inside the closet near the bed while Blake moved next to the door.

Someone eventually kicked the door down and three figures entered the room. The wolf Faunus looked around in confusion. “Wasn’t the Schnee supposed to be here?” The fox Faunus shrugged while the bear Faunus crouched down to look under the bed. “Search the room, she could be hiding from us.”

The fox Faunus walked over to the closet and grabbed the door handle. “Where do you think she could hide in here? This room is smaller than I expected, especially for a Schnee.” The bear Faunus gruffed out. “Just look, Adam isn’t paying you to stand around and loot.” The fox Faunus huffed before pulling the closet door open.

For a second the fox Faunus was confused when he didn’t see the door open even though he had pulled it open. Looking down, the fox Faunus screamed when he saw a bloody stump in the place of his hand. His hand was still clasped around the door handle but the connection between his hand and wrist had been sliced clean off. His scream was followed by a gurgle as a blade sunk into his throat.

The two other Faunus’s turned just in time to see their comrade collapse onto the ground, choking on his own blood as a dark figure stood over him.

Blake mockingly waved at the other two as she wiped the blood off of her blade onto the cloth that had previously been around the fox Faunus’s neck. “Sorry to break up your little party but you really shouldn’t be here.”

“You bitch!” The wolf Faunus yelled angrily as he charged at Blake. The assassin lazily blocked his attack and countered it with a sharp jab at his face. The wolf Faunus yelped, clutching his nose as blood began to gush from the obviously broken appendage.

Blake fixed her eyes on the bear Faunus, he was obviously the most advanced fighter compared to the other two so she needed to keep her guard up. He looked down at the fox Faunus with pity. “He really wanted to make a difference in the world you know? He wanted to help the Faunus gain equality-”

“Then he should have done so in a manner that would prevent the death of innocent citizens,” Blake stated coolly. “Now, shall we?” She asked, both of her hidden blades were at the ready as the bear Faunus adjusted his grip on the ax he was holding. “I suppose so.”

The bear Faunus brought his arms up before driving the ax towards Blake. The assassin jumped to the side to avoid being cut into two and immediately stabbed at the bear Faunus’s hand. He growled lowly before pulling his ax out of the floorboard of the room and aiming a kick at Blake’s middle. The cat Faunus backed away, holding her arms in front of herself in case the bear Faunus launched another attack.

She was about to shoot a poison dart at the bear Faunus when someone attacked her from behind. Blake grimaced as she felt a dagger sink into her shoulder up to the hilt.

“How does that feel you bitch.” The wounded wolf Faunus hissed as he twisted the dagger. Blake’s eyes widened when she saw the bear Faunus ready another attack. She quickly ducked as the ax went sailing over her head and she heard the loud squelching sound of the metal connecting with the head of the wolf Faunus. The force of the blow had caused the bear Faunus to remain stuck for a second and that was when she struck.

Blake jumped up, landing on the bear Faunus’s shoulders and without hesitation sunk both of her blades into his skull. Blood spurted out, staining her face and clothes as pieces of the Faunus’s brain also began falling onto Blake’s hands.

The assassin grimaced, jumping back down onto the floor and wiping the pieces of brian matter off of her. “It’s safe to come out Weiss. Come on we need to go quickly.”

Weiss shakily opened the closet door and clapped a hand to her mouth when she saw the absolute carnage around her. She stared at Blake, horrified at the mere idea that she had done this. “Kalah? Why do you have ears there?” Weiss asked cautiously, pointing at the two furry appendaged atop Blake’s head. Her gaze stayed a little longer on the slightly shorter ear that looked as if it had been hacked off with a shovel.

Blake reached up and froze when instead of feeling the soft material of her turban her hand came into contact with fur. The Faunus looked at Weiss uncertainly before shaking her head. “Yes, I’m a Faunus. I’m sorry that I lied to you but I needed a job.”

A loud crash was heard from the ground outside of Weiss’s room and Blake moved to exit the heiress’s room. “Regardless of what you think of me Weiss we need to get to Winter before someone kills you. Let’s go!”

Weiss nodded and cautiously followed behind Blake. The halls were unusually quiet though Blake supposed that would make sense since most of the fighting was probably being done outside.

They managed to make it to the gate of the den when a familiar voice rang out from behind them.

“Leaving so soon?”

Blake pushed Weiss behind her and narrowed her gaze at the woman standing a few feet away from her. “Cinder.”

Said woman nodded, grinning slightly. “Yes, and I must say you did better than I expected.” Blake glanced at the figure that stood next to Cinder and growled. “Emerald? So you were working with Cinder all along?”

Cinder ran a finger over Emerald’s cheek and laughed. “Don’t be so harsh on her, Blake. You’re little Creed was holding back her true potential, all I did was help her enhance her strength.” Blake glowered at them. “It doesn’t matter, she betrayed the Creed and therefore proclaimed herself a traitor to all assassins.” Blake was surprised to see Emerald flinch at the remark.

Cinder shrugged. “Enough chatting, just give us the Schnee and we’ll call it even.” Blake could feel Weiss moving to stand closer to her and shook her head. “No. You can take her from my cold dead hands.” Cinder’s smile widened. “I’m so glad you said that.”

Before Cinder was able to shoot an attack at them she felt a small prick at the back of her neck. Cinder slowly turned around and saw Emerald standing behind her with another person who wore a very recognizable red hood. “Wha-” Emerald smirked. “Sorry Cinder, but the Creed builds better loyalty than you do.”

Blake didn’t move out of her fighting stance even when Cinder dropped to the floor heavily. Emerald lazily walked towards her and waved her hand. “You can drop the stance, Belladonna, Red’s poison should have knocked her out for a good six hours.”

Ruby smiled widely at Blake in excitement. “I did good right?” Emerald patted Ruby’s shoulder affectionately. “Yeah, you did Red. Now, should we immediately take the heiress to the Creed?” Blake scoffed. “Why would we wait? The White Fang could be anywhere and we can’t risk staying somewhere else.”

“To the Creed, it is,” Emerald mumbled to herself.

“Wait!”

The three assassins looked back at Weiss who honestly looked like she had just gone through the worst day of her life.

Weiss was surprised by how easily she got the three assassins’ attention but she didn’t dwell on it. “What is this Creed? And who are you?”

Emerald grinned, spreading her arms out. “We are assassins Miss Schnee and we are here to recruit you!” Weiss stared at the green-haired assassin with a puzzled expression before Ruby cut in. “Your sister asked us to get you out of here. You can decide if you want to become an assassin or not.”

Weiss nodded uncertainty. “Very well. If what you are saying is true then I’d like a word with Winter before you explain this whole assassin thing to me.” Emerald shrugged. “Fair enough, now come on.”

Blake was saddened slightly with how pointedly Weiss ignored her. She did understand a little. Weiss had trusted Blake and in the end, Blake had not only lied about her identity but her motives as well.

Hopefully, she could fix this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Safe and sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People bond and information is shared.

“OH! What happened to you?”

Sun exclaimed as soon as he saw the three assassins and the Schnee heiress walking towards him. Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Who?” The monkey Faunus grimaced and told the other assassin near him to get reinforcements. He stepped towards Blake and pointed towards her shoulder.

Blake’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, I guess the adrenaline kicked in earlier.” Ruby gasped. “What?! Blake we need to get you to the infirmary now, you could bleed out or-”

Sun caught Blake as the Faunus fell to her knees, wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, the wound had apparently been progressively gushing more and more blood during the walk back to the Creed’s hideout. The assassin Sun had sent away beforehand returned with another assassin, they looked identical but one had on a completely white tunic that probably meant that they were a doctor of sorts.

Emerald sighed, grabbing Weiss’s arm when the heiress tried to approach Blake. “Stay right there princess, I don’t think seeing you would help Belladonna much.” Weiss glared at Emerald in annoyance. The green-haired assassin internally frowned when the angry look on Weiss’s face turned into one of dejection.

When Weiss was directed into the hideout Blake had already been taken inside and she was silently led through the twisting hallways by Emerald.

“Stay here,” Emerald mumbled as she pushed Weiss into a large empty room. Weiss immediately turned towards her and exclaimed. “Wait! What am I supposed to do here?” Emerald shrugged. “Ozpin will be down soon to explain everything to you. I’m sure the great Schnee heiress can stand to wait a few minutes.” Weiss deflated, remaining silent as Emerald leaned back against the door, no doubt guarding her so that she didn't escape.

A few minutes passed in complete silence and Weiss was starting to wonder if Emerald had some sort of double personality. Whenever she was with Ruby and Blake she was always talking and now she was completely quiet, she wasn’t even trying to tease her.

The door to the room suddenly opened and a middle-aged man entered the room, he had a cup of what Weiss assumed was coffee in his hand which he was sipping occasionally.

The man turned towards Emerald and nodded. “Thank you, Emerald. You did well on this mission, am I correct in assuming that Cinder will not be trusting you again?” Emerald shrugged guiltily. “I guess you can say that Oz’. I’ll go to Goodwitch and debrief with her since Belladonna is out of commission.” Ozpin hummed, taking another sip from his mug. “Blake will be back on her feet in a matter of days don’t worry. I would recommend going to see Glynda now, she does not appreciate tardiness.”

Emerald mockingly saluted. “Right, see you later Oz’.”

Weiss tensed slightly when Emerald exited the room. Ozpin stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. “Are you aware of what our organization does Miss Schnee?” Weiss cleared her throat. “You are killers.”

Ozpin didn’t show any reaction. “Oh? I thought you had established a rather friendly bond with Blake?” Weiss flinched. “No, she betrayed me.” Ozpin hummed in acknowledgment. “I see, did she teach you how to use the hidden blade?” Weiss clenched her fist. “What do you want? I was told that my sister wanted me here.”

“Rest assured Winter has been told that you are here, she should be arriving shortly and you will be able to speak to her. I have a more pressing question to ask you, however.” Ozpin stated, staring directly at Weiss. The heiress gulped and wrapped a hand over Myrtenaster. “What is it?”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the hostile gesture. “I was simply going to ask if you would like to be trained in our ways. You could easily become an assassin if you wish. We do more than kill Miss Schne and I believe you would be a fine addition to our cause.”

Weiss pursed her lips in thought. She had seen what Blake, Emerald, and even Ruby could do with their bare hands, and they seemed to have a somewhat correct moral code. Weiss stared down at the ground, furrowing her brows slightly. Blake was an assassin and seemed to fight for a just cause. Blake who had been her friend, Blake who had betrayed her. She had lied to Weiss. But then she had saved her.

She had only been following orders. Weiss concluded bitterly. The only reason Blake had tried so hard to befriend her was because she had needed Weiss to be vulnerable and trust her so that it would be easier to get her out.

“Do not assume you know Blake, Miss Schnee. She is not the heartless killer you think she is.” Ozpin cut in, seeing the anger on Weiss’s face. “And why not?” Weiss hissed. “I was nothing more than an assignment for her? I’m sure she can handle being perceived as a cold killer when that is what she is.”

Ozpin hummed. “Well, I suppose it can seem that way but I assure you, there are many more layers to the person that is Blake.” Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, maybe I don’t want to take the time to tear down each facade of this supposedly fantastic person.” Weiss retorted angrily.

For a while, Ozpin didn’t say anything and Weiss was beginning to feel the crushing weight of awkwardness. “Well, I suppose I should take you to Winter, please follow me,” Ozpin stated before walking up the stairs behind him.

Weiss awkwardly stood for a few moments before following after the man. If he was going to take her to her sister then Weiss probably didn’t want to lose track of him.

***-***-***

“Blake you finished your mission please relax.” Velvet pleaded with the stubborn cat Faunus who had barely awoken from her pain-induced nap and was already trying to get back on her feet.

Blake grit her teeth as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. She was barely able to get her arms under her when her vision was suddenly filled with dark spots as she transferred her weight to her arms.

Sun snorted when Blake fell back down onto the bed under her and grasped her shoulder, trying to soothe the pain she felt. “Come on Blake, you did good. Take a few days to rest.” Blake huffed, clenching her fist in frustration. “I can’t take a break Sun, I need to tie up some loose ends or we’ll have the full power of the White Fang knocking at our doors-”

“Okay, Blake.” Velvet cut in, pushing the Faunus down onto the bed. “I’m going to ask you again to settle down or I will be forced to sedate you.” Blake’s eyes widened. “What? You wouldn’t.” The rabbit Faunus raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Blake, right now you are my patient first and my friend second, my priority is you getting better so please, stay the night and you’ll be able to get up tomorrow.”

Blake reluctantly agreed and let her head fall back down on the pillow behind her. Sun snickered to himself as he saw Blake pout. “Cheer up Blakey, now Yang can come and annoy you again!”

“I’ll try to contain my excitement,” Blake mumbled tiredly. The pain in her shoulder had definitely lessened but it was still there and she would occasionally feel a sharp sting coming from that general area on her body. Velvet layed a comforting hand on the Faunus’s unwounded shoulder. “Just rest Blake. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Blake nodded. “Fine.” She muttered, her cat ears laying flat on her head as she pulled the covers over her shoulder with her free hand.

Sun and Velvet silently exited the room to give Blake some alone time. Sun frowned when he saw Emerald leaning against the wall in front of the door, the dark-skinned assassin looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. “Is Belladonna out of commission?” Velvet nodded. “For now. Did you need anything?”

Emerald nonchalantly shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants and shrugged. “I guess I would like to know where Red is. She wanted to show me her weapon collection earlier and I thought that this would be a good time.”

“Oh?” Sun said, a playful smirk on his face. “Is there any particular reason you agreed to let Ruby show you her weapon collection?” Emerald glared at him. “None that you need to know.” Sun held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, yeesh. She’s down in the armory.”

Velvet watched in confusion as Emerald walked down to the weaponry. “Why didn’t you tell her that Ruby is with Yang?” Sun grinned. “Well, she was going to have to meet Yang at some point if she wants to date Ruby.” Velvet raised an eyebrow at him. “Did Emerald say that she liked Ruby?” Sun chuckled nervously. “Well, not really but it’s kind of obvious that she digs Ruby.”

“Ah.” Velvet stated. She fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds before speaking again. “Do you think anything is going on between Blake and-”

“Weiss! Right?” Sun exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Velvet chuckled at the monkey Faunus’s enthusiasm. “I’ve never seen Blake look at anyone like that. She totally has a crush!” Velvet tried to signal for Sun to keep his voice down. “Yes I know but we haven’t seen enough interactions between them so I wouldn’t jump to any conclusions just yet.”

Sun pouted. “You’re boring. Coco is better at these things.” The rabbit Faunus hummed. “Yes, and I suppose Neptune is calmer than you but I won’t say anything more.” Sun gasped. “Velv! How could you! We don’t pin couples against each other.”

“Don’t you two have work to be getting to?” Glynda’s monotone voice rang out from behind them. The two Faunus awkwardly smiled at Glynda and nodded. “Oh yeah, we were just talking you know? To strengthen our bond...Yeah…” Sun trailed off when Glynda’s scowl didn’t waver. Velvet grabbed Sun’s arm and began to back away. “But you know, we have work to get to so we’ll be going.”

Sun was dragged off by Velvet who seemed adamant on getting herself out of that situation. “That was the scariest fucking shit that’s ever happened to me!” Sun hissed out when they were finally out of earshot. Velvet cringed. “Let’s not talk about this in the hall, imagine if Blake had heard us?” Sun laughed. “Oh, we would be so dead.”

***-***-***

“So let me get this straight,” Ozpin said calmly as he stared at the two assassins in front of him. “You helped Mr. Schnee with his coup but you think that there is still someone out there who will try to take Miss Schnee from us?”

Ren nodded solemnly. “If we are to believe Emerald and Blake’s report then besides the White Fang a certain Maxwell Heid will try to get Weiss back.” Qrow pushed himself off from the wall he had been leaning against. “And do we have some solid evidence that there even is such a person?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha stated. “If our information is correct then Maxwell was engaged to Weiss and I do not think he was happy with us taking Weiss from him.” Qrow scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That’s an understatement. We need to get him out of the picture before he ruins anything else for us.”

Ozpin nodded. “I agree, but for now let’s wait for Blake to heal. She will tell us more about this situation when she can and then we can start taking out the trash.”

The two assassins bowed and swiftly left the room. Qrow turned towards Ozpin. “Do we really think Maxwell is the source of all these complications?” Ozpin hummed. “We don’t know for sure, but who else can we suspect now? Our priority now is to train Weiss in our ways and make sure no harm comes to her so do not waste your time worrying about things that do not concern us at the moment.

Qrow crossed his arms over his chest. “Raven is moving Oz, and she’s looking for something.” Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “And what do you suppose we do? Getting in Raven’s way has never benefited us before.” Qrow nodded. “But this time we are one step ahead of her, Sustrai found something in the den and she knows where to go to find the other keys. That is something that Raven does not know.”

“Let’s focus on one mission at a time Qrow. We will get to the keys soon but for now, we must rest and rehabilitate our fallen numbers.” Ozpin stated firmly. Qrow begrudgingly nodded, he might be a Master assassin but Ozpin was the one who called the shots in the end.

***-***-***

“I’m gonna get you!”

“Wait no! Stop!”

Emerald froze when she heard the sounds coming from inside the armory. It sounded like a fight was happening and she could clearly distinguish Ruby’s panicking voice.

She immediately burst into the armory and tackled the person that seemed to be trying to catch Ruby who was running away from the person. Emerald pushed the person down against the floor and gripped their arms behind their back. “Stay right there! Who are you and what are you doing here?” Emerald hissed threateningly.

“Wait Emerald stop! That’s just Yang!” Ruby pleaded urgently. Emerald frowned, looking down at the person that she had pinned against the ground. The assassin cautiously got off of her victim and stood still as they stood.

Yang rubbed her wrists as she chuckled. “That’s an interesting way of saying hello.” Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Huh. I expected you to be a little angrier.” Yang shrugged. “Hey, you didn’t kill me so we’re good. You also helped Ruby not get killed so I guess you deserve a pass.”

Emerald nodded awkwardly. “So, I’m guessing you’re Red’s sister?” Yang grabbed Ruby into a hug. “Yep! Half-sister technically.” Emerald raised an eyebrow at Ruby who simply grinned. “Yeah! Yang’s the best, though her puns are kinda bad.”

Yang mockingly pretended to be hurt. “Oh no! I guess I deserve punishment.” Yang grinned at the other two in the room, probably expecting a laugh from them. Emerald turned towards Ruby. “I am absolutely stumped.” Yang gestured towards her metal arm and grinned. “I see what you did there Sustrai. Nice.”

Emerald grinned. “I aim to please.” Yang patted her on the back. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine. She’s great Rubes, why didn’t you tell me about her earlier?” Ruby nervously stammered out. “I-I just met her during the m-mission.” Emerald nodded. “Yeah, Red is definitely one of a kind. I’ve never seen someone order milk at a bar before.”

“Hey!” Ruby exclaimed as Yang collapsed into laughter. “She got you there.” Emerald chuckled. “Well, Red didn’t you want to show me your collections of weapons?” Ruby immediately perked up. “Yes! Follow me!”

Emerald smiled as she followed after Ruby. Yang raised an eyebrow at seeing the soft expression on Emerald’s face. Obviously, there was something that she was missing but she at least had the decency to wait a little before hounding Ruby with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter so it's not very long.
> 
> School is literally killing me, send help T_T


End file.
